Saving Nott
by purplestar412
Summary: 5 years post war, Hermione has become a healer. She is needed on a special case where she finds out Theodore Nott has been cursed and unable to walk. Can she cure him? Will she be able to save herself in the process?
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own the rights to any of the characters in the HP world they are owned by JK ROWLING***

 **Thank you for reading my Story! I want to thank the supportive girls I met through the Wandlore group. I appreciate you more than I can say. I took a very long break in writing due to family issues and for that I apologize. I also accidentally deleted my chapters and had to reload. So I apologize to everyone who follows this story about all the updates you received 6/10/17. Thank you for your patience and understanding.**

 **Big Thanks to my BETA's xsoullessXbeautyx and GryffinKitty**

 **Also please feel free to leave a review or pm me if you have questions that I can answer. I love feedback!**

Chapter 1

" _Visiting hours are now over. They will resume at 8 a.m. tomorrow_." a voice on the loudspeaker announced. Hermione glanced down at her watch.

" _Tempus_ " It was nine o'clock already? How had the time gone by so quickly. Hermione grabbed her stack of charts and walked to the staff lounge.

"Healer Granger, a word if I may?" a deep voice came from behind her. She spun around and saw Healer Hawthorne standing there.

"Of course Healer Hawthorne. How may I be of assistance to you?"

"I know you normally work in the Artifact Accidents ward, but I could really use your help in my department. I've spoken to Healer Brown and she has agreed to let you help in my case." Healer Hawthorne explained showing Hermione a seat at the table.

"I'd be glad to lend my assistance if possible Healer Hawthorne. Could you present the details of the case to me?" Hermione grabbed a quill and parchment to write notes.

"I have a young man, around your age in fact, in the Spell's damage Ward. Someone has cursed him and now he can no longer walk. I've tried everything I can think of but have had no success in helping him walk again." Healer Hawthorne looked extremely stressed and agitated.

"How long ago was the damage done? " Hermione inquired.

"Sadly, since the final battle at Hogwarts." He replied grimly. Five years! Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. That was a very long time ago to start treatment only now.

"He did not start feeling the effects of the curse until about two years ago. It's been slowly deteriorating his spine. I've tried to use skele-gro to grow the bones back and all it does is temporarily alleviate his paralysis." Healer Hawthorne ran his fingers through his hair in annoyance.

"Please, Healer Hawthorne let's go up to your patient's room so that I may meet him, and hopefully come up with some alternatives we can work on together." Hermione said patting Healer Hawthorne's shoulder.

They walked up to the fourth floor Spells Damage Ward. Hermione hated this floor. She had to visit Harry here too often now that he had become Head Auror. She wondered who this patient possibly could be if they were around the same age. She saw her friend Daphne Greengrass running around helping the other healers. It was still funny to her how she had managed to become such good friends with Daphne after everything that had happened between Ginny and Harry. She still couldn't believe that Ginny and Harry had broken their engagement just a year ago. Harry had met Daphne here in the Spell's Damage Ward and had fallen in love practically instantly. This made no logical sense to Hermione obviously, as she needed facts and reasoning to make all her decisions. _That's how I lost Ron though, isn't it_? She thought to herself. She was too rational he had said. He needed more from their relationship than she could give. It took awhile but Hermione and Ron had moved past their discomfort and became good friends once again. She loved his new wife Paisley, a witch from America. They just had a little girl they named Emily Rose and Hermione was her Godmother.

Ginny had gone on playing Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies, where she met and fell in love with her new husband Blaise Zabini. Blaise was easy to love though. He had a natural charisma that just lured all of the girls in their small group to him. He was fun and silly, just what Ginny needed to be honest. Harry had grown into a mature responsible adult ,which was not a good match for Ginny and her wild ways.

They turned the corridor and came to room 201. She saw a glimmer of pale blond hair. Why was Draco here? She knew that head of hair from a mile away. Luna hadn't mentioned anything about him being ill.

"Draco? Why are you here?"

"Oh thank Merlin, Mi you are here." Draco said tears brimming in his eyes. He stepped into the hallway to talk. Draco was disheveled,which was not the Malfoy way. He looked like he had been crying for hours.

"What's going on? Why are you so upset? Is this someone you know?" Hermione asked soothing her friend in a warm hug.

" It's Theo Nott. He's been my best friend since we were three Mi. I didn't know he wasn't well because he was travelling for work. He never mentioned it once! What am I going to do? He has no one Mi, his dad is in Azkaban. His mother died when he was a child. I'm all that he has left." Draco was sobbing uncontrollably.

Theodore Nott? She hadn't thought of Theo in years. She didn't realize how close Draco and he must be because Draco had never cried in front of any of their friends. Not even when Lucius had passed away due to the trauma he endured in Azkaban.

"Draco, do you want me to owl Luna? I'm sure she would like to be here with you." Hermione was half tempted to send her patronus to her friend to get her the message quicker.

"Mi, she shouldn't be here not when she is so far along in the pregnancy." Draco said wiping the tears from his eyes. Hermione scolded herself. Of course he was right Luna was due any day now, but she knew Draco needed her.

"How about this then. I'm here and you know I will do everything I can to help your friend. You need to get home to Luna and those babies." Hermione smiled trying to reassure her friend.

"You're right. I will go home let me just tell Theo goodbye for the night." Draco walked back into the room.

" _Expecto Patronum_ , Luna love, Draco will be coming home soon. He's had a rough day." As Hermione's Patronus swam off, she straightened her shoulders and prepared to go talk to Theo Nott.


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own the rights to any of the characters in the HP world they are owned by JK ROWLING***

 **Big Thanks to my BETA's xsoullessXbeautyx and GryffinKitty**

 **please feel free to leave a review or pm me if you have questions that I can answer. I love feedback!**

Chapter 2

"Mr. Nott? Hi I'm….."

"Hermione, really don't feel the need to be so cordial. We were classmates after all." Theo smirked.

Hermione chuckled to herself. She remembered Theo of course from Ancient Runes class. He was the only classmate who had the academic prowess to keep up with her.

"Well, Theo, I wish I could have reunited with you under different circumstances." Hermione said waving her wand to perform a diagnostic charm. She saw where his vertebrae looked like they were disintegrating. It was hard to look at because she knew if they couldn't solve this, Theo would forever be bound to a chair or bed for the rest of his life.

"As do I. So do I need to give you the whole year by year story or can I just hit the highlights to why I've turned into a vegetable." Theo pointed to himself from the waist down.

"Please, feel free to speak candidly with me." Hermione sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Well, during the battle I came back to find Draco. I was worried about him and what the Dark Lord would do to him." Theo glanced nervously at Hermione.

"Theo, Draco and I are friends, he told me what Voldemort made him do. I don't hold anything against him. He wanted to save his family and stay alive. We were children; Theo, what else would anyone have done?" Hermione spoke gently.

"All right then. So I went on to the grounds and saw Draco walking away with his mother and father. Then Potter came back from the dead and chaos ensued. I ran towards where I saw Draco heading and I ran into my father." Theo sneered at the last part. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was not into the Dark Lord's plan for domination. My father attempted to force me to take the Mark. I declined saying I needed to finish my years at Hogwarts first." Theo replied to her unspoken question.

"Anyway, I ran into my father and he began to scream at me to fight alongside him. I of course wanted nothing to do with this. I wanted to find Draco. He is the closest thing I have ever had to a family since my mother passed on. I remember walking away and then feeling like I had been hit with a bludger in the back. I woke up in Madam Pomfrey's care the next day." Theo explained.

"So when did the symptoms of paralysis begin then?" Hermione inquired.

"Well that would be about two years ago. I was in Romania working with the dragon tamers."

"WHAT! Dragon tamers? Did you work with Charlie Weasley?" Hermione interrupted.

"Well, yes." Theo chuckled.

"Oh, please excuse my rude interruption." a red blush spreading across Hermione's cheeks.

"It's no problem. Well I was actually working with Charlie when out of nowhere my back started spasming. I fell to the ground and couldn't move, which was problematic when you are trying to calm a Chinese Fireball. Charlie had to help and levitate me out of the dragon's cave." Theo explained.

"After that incident every month or so, I would collapse and not be able to use my legs for a day or two. I just thought maybe my work with Dragons had over stressed my body, but then just last month it happened again and I have not been able to use my legs since." Theo finished.

"So nothing seems to trigger these episodes?" Hermione asked while tapping his knees with her wand. There were no reflexive movements that came from her tapping. Hermione frowned, this was not a good sign.

"Nothing that I'm aware of. Each time it happened I was in a different place and situation." Theo stated.

"Have you tried physiotherapy?" Hermione asked.

"Physio what?" Theo asked thoroughly confused.

"Pardon me, that is a technique Muggles use to help stretch and strengthen their bodies after accidents." Hermione explained.

"Oh, well then the answer to that is no. I haven't done anything besides coming to the hospital to get help. I've apparently become a bothersome case to poor Healer Hawthorne." Theo tried to joke.

"I think Healer Hawthorne is just frustrated that he can't get you well yet." Hermione smiled at Theo.

"Even so, I am appreciative that you are helping with my case. I feel an outside eye might help. Besides you are the brightest witch of our age right?" Theo winked at her. Hermione felt a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Such a charmer Mr. Nott. You are correct on a fresh pair of eyes though. I will be taking your file home with me tonight to try to figure out something to try tomorrow." Hermione gathered Theo's chart and stood up from the chair.

"Thank you Healer Granger for taking me on your caseload." Theo said with a wink. _It's a good thing he has such a good sense of humor. It must be so hard for him to deal with this on his own_ Hermione thought.

"I'll see you in the morning. If you need anything you just call on Daphne. She's the best medi witch here. Also, she can get in touch with me if there is anything you need or think of." Hermione said walking towards the door.

"Oh Daphne, will just bustle about here like a grandma scolding me for not coming sooner." Theo pouted.

"Well serves you right. Your friends must be very worried about you." Hermione said thinking of a distraught Draco.

"Touché, Granger. I will do better." Theo said with a small smile.

"Til, tomorrow then. Goodnight." Hermione said leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

***I do not own the rights to any of the characters in the HP world they are owned by JK ROWLING***

 **please feel free to leave a review or pm me if you have questions that I can answer. I love feedback!**

Chapter 3

Hermione was frustrated to say the very least. She had been pouring over every magical remedy book she could find. Nothing could explain what kind of curse would have caused this type of paralysis. She felt her magic crackling in the air, due to her exasperation.

"Mi? Are you ok?" Harry asked entering the living room. She and Harry had become flatmates when he and Ginny split up. It was comforting to have someone be at home with her, but soon Harry would be moving back to Grimmauld Place with Daphne after the wedding.

"Oh, Harry I'm sorry. I'm just so very frustrated with my newest case." Hermione started packing up all of Theodore's charts. Maybe she would have to resort to Muggle methods to get blood flowing to his legs with physiotherapy.

"Theo? Oh yeah, Daphne mentioned it. She was hysterical last night when she came home from work." Harry said walking to the kitchen.

"Yes, I've been up all night and early this morning looking through every book on curses I can find. Nothing comes close to even describing what Theo has been going through." Hermione said. She got up to take a quick shower and dress to head into work.

"Mi, make sure you take care of yourself. I'm going to make you breakfast so I know you ate at least once today." Harry said while flipping bacon in a pan on the stove. Thank Merlin for Harry. He was right. When she got worked up like this she very rarely took care of herself. She didn't know what she was going to do when he moved out.

"Thanks. I'll be quick in the shower and I promise to eat whatever delicious smelling thing you are making." Hermione walked into the bathroom and started getting ready. 'Maybe some sort of leg physical therapy would build back the muscles. I could always ask Severus to help make a potion maybe to help rebuild the vertebrae' Hermione got out of the shower with many thoughts swirling in her mind.

"Hermione! I have a great idea!" she heard Harry exclaim.

"What?" she came rushing out of her room.

"Ask Paisley if she can help you with figuring out some physio for Theo!" Harry said smiling from ear to ear.

"Harry that's brilliant! I forgot Paisley went to University in America for Physiotherapy!" Hermione scrambled for a quill and parchment.

 _Paisley,_

 _Do you have some time to meet with me? I have a patient who would benefit from your instruction._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

Hermione slipped the note over her owl, Sonora's, foot. "Please take this to Paisley as quick as you can Sonora." Sonora flew out the window to deliver her note. Harry had come up with a brilliant idea. With Paisley's expertise they could at least keep Theo's muscles from atrophy. This would buy her time until she could figure out how to solve this curse. Hermione pulled her hair up into a quick bun and sat down to eat breakfast with Harry.

"The bacon and eggs tasted wonderful Harry. Thank you so much for cooking. Do you want me to make dinner tonight? Or do you have plans with Daphne?" Hermione asked while clearing the table.

"Dinner sounds great. Do you care if Daphne joins us? She says she misses talking to you since work has kept you both busy." Harry replied from the table.

"That would be lovely. I will make fish and chips then. Something new for Daphne's tastebuds." Hermione laughed picturing poor Daphne's face. Being a pureblood Daphne was used to eating high quality foods. Harry and Hermione had a habit of forcing her to try new things to broaden her horizons for Harry's Vault's sake.

"Poor Daph, do you think she will ever forgive us for making her try all these new foods?" Harry chuckled.

"Harry, I think she would eat anything you asked her she's so head over heels in love with you." Hermione joked. Harry blushed.

"Well the feeling is pretty mutual with her. Speaking of love lives how is yours going? Any new prospects since you tried going out with Seamus?" Harry inquired.

"Oh, sweet Circe, did you have to bring up Seamus?" Hermione groaned.

"Well, Mi, you are the one who went out with him." Harry said.

"It did not go well. Seamus acts like we are still fourth years! He wanted to talk about Quidditch and if I liked playing Exploding Snap. For Godric's sake we are twenty-two years old! Do you know he still hasn't found a job? How is that even possible?" Hermione said in exasperation.

"What more did you expect from Seamus? He's never been mature. I've told you I'd set you up with that American bloke, Chad, I work with." Harry replied.

Tap, Tap, Tap…

"Oh it's Sonora. Thank Merlin we can stop the dating conversation now." Hermione laughed. Hermione picked up the note attached to Sonora's foot.

 _Dearest 'Mione,_

 _I would love to help you with your new case! Let me drop by Ron's office first to say hello and then I will drop Emily off to Molly and head to your office at St. Mungo's. Ron said he want's you, Harry, and Daphne to come over for brunch Sunday. Emily misses her Godmother. I should be at your office around noon._

 _Love always,_

 _Paisley_

"Excellent! That will give me time to stop and check on Theo and give him an update on my plans." Hermione was ecstatic to have something positive to tell Theo when she arrived to work.

"Harry, I'm heading into work to go check on Theo! I'll see you tonight! " Hermione called as she grabbed the floo powder from the mantle.

"St Mungo's" she called as she threw the powder into the fireplace. She dusted herself off and headed to her office on the second floor to drop her bag off and grab her cloak. She turned down the corridor to her office when she saw Draco and Blaise standing at her office door.

"Princessa, I've missed you!" Blaise exclaimed giving Hermione a bear hug.

"Oh Blaise, you know Quidditch season keeps you and Ginny busy! All you have to do is owl me or even a fire call." Hermione gave him a playful shove.

"Can we go to your office Granger?" Draco said in a sullen voice. 'Well he's obviously in a mood' thought Hermione.

"Since when do you call me Granger, Malfoy?" Hermione narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Draco looked shocked. He hadn't realized he had slipped into old bad habits.

"Princessa, he means no harm. This illness with Theo has us all worried." Blaise said shooting Draco a dirty look.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. Do you have any news about Theo's condition?" Draco pleaded.

"Draco, even if I did you know I can't tell you until I get permission from Theo." Hermione said gently.

"Can we go upstairs with you then? That way he can list us as his family incase anything happens." Draco said hesitantly.

"Of course, you are more than welcome to come with me. I just need to grab my cloak and we can head up to his room." Hermione said reaching for her cloak. The trio walked up to the fourth floor to Theo's room. They heard some commotion coming from the room.

"DAPHNE, if I wanted a bloody baby sitter I would have hired one! Stop with the nagging! What more can I do? I came once I realized it was serious!" Theo yelled.

"THEODORE NOTT, you will not yell at me! I've been one your best friends since we were in nappies! You are like my brother and you hid this from Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and me! Can you imagine what Pansy will do when she finds out? You are lucky she and Neville had to go to that weird Herbology conference in Portugal!" Daphne yelled back at him.

"Oh gods…. They don't let howlers in the hospital right?" Theo sounded worried. Hermione couldn't help but giggle. She knew how Pansy could be. It had been a shock to all the Gryffindors and Slytherins when that pair came together. They were however perfect for each other. Neville was the calm to Pansy's crazy. Merlin was she crazy.

"No you daft git. You better thank Circe for that. Luckily Harry already warned Neville so he could prepare her once the conference is over." Daphne said.

"Yes, thank heavens the bloody chosen one is here to save my hide." Theo grumbled.

"Don't start Theo. Harry has been nothing but kind to Draco and Blaise. He will be to you too. It's not his fault you've been gone playing with dragons with some mystery curse paralyzing you!" Daphne sniffled. 'Oh no, Daphne is crying time to step in' thought Hermione.

"Theo! Oh Daphne, you are here too! Are you my mediwitch for the day?" Hermione pretended to not hear their previous conversation. Draco and Blaise followed her in the room shortly after.

"Look Theo how nice! I was just talking to Draco and Blaise about your emergency contacts. Do you want them to have information on what our plan of action will be?" Hermione asked. Theo looked flustered and unsure of what he was about to say.

"I would like to have Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Daphne be privy to our plan of action, but they may not make choices in my treatment." Theo started to explain.

"What do you mean! What if something happens to you and we need to decide how to keep you alive?" Draco yelled.

"I wanted to wait to talk to you all about this when Pansy was here, but I know she will get theatrical and I can't deal with that right now. I have made the decision if for whatever reason I go into a coma and show no signs of brain activity, I don't want to take extreme measures to keep me alive." Theo finished. Daphne started crying and Blaise went to comfort her.

"Why?" Draco whispered.

"Drake, I can't be a burden on any of you. What are you going to do, keep me in the Manor and have house elves watch me? You have babies due any day now! Blaise has quidditch and a wife! Daphne is getting married to Potter! Pansy teaches at Hogwarts and is shacking up with Longbottom. I won't burden any of you." Theo said sternly. Draco looked crushed and Blaise was still comforting Daphne.

"Why don't we talk about some positive things now so we don't dwell on the what ifs?" Hermione said trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I'd like some positivity." Theo said with a smile.

"So, I haven't found any curses that can explain the symptoms you have, but I did decide you need to start physiotherapy. We discussed it the other day. Doing exercises to keep your muscles active so they don't atrophy." Hermione explained. Theo nodded in agreement.

"I have a friend, Paisley, who graduated from a prestigious University in America, John Hopkins, in Physiotherapy. She has offered to help give me the tools I need to help keep you in the best possible shape we can while I find the cause of your curse." Hermione glanced around the room seeing the approving looks she was receiving.

"Will he need to stay in St. Mungo's to do this?" Blaise asked.

"I don't feel that his health is in any danger currently. If we do the physiotherapy at home I believe that will be good enough while I'm researching this curse." Hermione stated.

"Will you be doing the physiotherapy Mi?" Draco asked glancing at Hermione.

"Me? I doubt it. I have a lot of duties here at St. Mungo's" Hermione stammered. Draco's gray eyes flashed in anger.

"Can I have a word with you outside?" Draco asked pointing towards the door.

"What is it Draco?" Hermione was starting to get annoyed with his adolescent behavior.

"I need you to be the one who does his physio." Draco said.

"How do you think I'm going to manage that on top of all my other responsibilities? I'm not a private mediwitch ! I'm a healer here! I have many cases!" Hermione tried to stress to her friend the importance of her position.

"What if I pay to have another healer come and take your place? You can keep your salary but work with Theo and try to find a cure." Draco asked nervously. Hermione watched his face and saw his eyebrow twitching.

"YOU ALREADY DID IT! I can tell you feel guilty! Is that why Healer Hawthorne said Healer Brown allowed me to work this case? You made them do it by buying your way?" Hermione was livid with him.

"Look, you are my friend, but you are also the brightest witch of our age. You have to be the one to fix him Mi. I only trust you. He's my family. I can't leave him in inept hands." Draco said quietly.

"Luna doesn't know does she?" Hermione asked. Draco's eyebrows shot up and his eyes got very wide.

"Oh, you just wait Draco Lucius Malfoy, I'll make sure you are hunting for Nargles before the twins are born." she seethed. Draco did not look happy at the thought of having to "believe" in his wife's fictional creatures.

"If it means you'll do it, I will do whatever I have to." Draco said solemnly.

"Well, I suggest you have this discussion with Theo as well because it's not just up to me." Hermione said storming off to her office to meet Paisley.


	4. Chapter 4

***I do not own the rights to any of the characters in the HP world they are owned by JK ROWLING***

 **Thank you always to my betas! xsoullessXbeautyx and GryffinKitty**

 **Please feel free to leave a review or pm me if you have questions that I can answer. I love feedback!**

Chapter 4

"Mione, you look madder than a long-tail cat in a room full of rockin' chairs." Paisley clucked at her friend.

"I ... what?" Hermione was perplexed.

"Sorry it's a Southern thing." Paisley laughed. Hermione was still getting used to all the silly sayings Paisley uses.

"So tell me the extent of damage done to your patient." Paisley asked pulling up a seat to Hermione's desk.

"Well his vertebrae are deteriorating slowly. It's gone on so long now he has no use of his lower body." Hermione explained.

"Shoot, girl that sounds rough." Paisley said looking over the diagnostic readings.

"My recommendations would be to work his legs then. That way the muscles won't deteriorate since he isn't able to use them. He will need to do these stretches I have here in this binder." Paisley produced a binder from her satchel.

"I've outlined here how he needs to work these muscles in his thighs and in his calves because if they aren't firing daily he will suffer long term."Paisley explained.

"Also, he would benefit from medicinal massage. Is there anyone here who is capable of doing this here?" Paisley asked.

"Well, no one here specializes in it. Can you teach me? Draco has seen to it I am Theo's personal Healer." Hermione said begrudgingly.

"Well, yes I can that's not the issue. You dont sound happy about having to do this though. " Paisley looked at her friend with worried eyes.

"It's not I don't want to help Theo, it's that I wasn't given a choice in the matter. Draco just bought his way just as he always does. Instead of trusting our friendship and just asking me like a human being." Hermione knew she was pouting because had it been Ron or Harry she would have done the same thing as Draco.

"Pay, I just don't want to fail them all. Daphne is a mess. She is devastated. I know Blaise is truly worried about him and Draco… this will kill him if we don't figure out what is going." Hermione confessed.

"Now, where is my up beat know-it-all friend?" Paisley teased.

"You are the brightest witch of your age. Or so I am told very often by everyone who talks about you. I know you will figure it out. I'm here for you too. I can be your impartial friend since I have no connections to Theo." Paisley said grabbing some more books out of her satchel.

"These are more books on Physiotherapy. I figured you would want to endlessly research." She said with a wink.

"Yes, books I can handle!" Hermione laughed. After a cup of tea Paisley left Hermione's office shortly after.

Knock Knock

"Healer Granger?" The voice of Healer Brown came through the door.

"Come in Healer Brown" Hermione opened the door to let her department head enter.

"I heard from Mr. Malfoy that you weren't expecting the arrangement he had discussed with us." She looked at Hermione crossly.

"No, I had not. However, I've come to terms with what Mr. Malfoy has done and will continue to care for Mr. Nott outside of St. Mungo's." Hermione replied.

"Oh, well that is excellent news. As you know Mr. Malfoy donates a sizeable amount to St. Mungo's and we would benefit in keeping him happy." Healer Brown said relief flooding her voice. Hermione knew why Healer Brown had come in. Hermione was never one to bend to the will of others, Healer Brown thought she would put up a fuss with what had been done.

"Mr. Malfoy is a dear friend and his wife and I have been through much together fighting Voldemort and Death Eaters." Hermione replied smugly. She didn't like to throw around what she had done in the war, but she hated Healer Brown's attitude towards her.

"Oh quite right." Healer Brown quickly replied backing out of Hermione's office. "Be sure to have your files sent on to the new Healer that is coming. I'd rather not deal with paperwork."

Hermione was relieved when the prissy woman finally left her office. Maybe she should actually thank Draco for giving her time away from the pretentious wench. She began to pack all the literature that Paisley had brought into her bag. Thank Merlin she had placed an undetectable extension charm on it. She wouldn't have had any room otherwise. Hermione shrunk her files into a box and sent them down to Healer Brown's secretary. She started to head back up to Theo's floor when she saw Blaise coming her way.

"Princessa, I know that Draco went about this the wrong way. He should have just asked you to do it as a favor to all of us. If I had been here I wouldn't have allowed him to manipulate you this way love." Blaise said while rubbing her hands.

"I know you wouldn't have. I also know he did this out of love for Theo so while I'd love to be mad at him I'm really not that mad. I would have done anything for Harry or Ron so I understand he felt compelled to do this. Besides how awful could it be taking care of Theo's therapy?" she squeezed his hands back.

"I wasn't sure how comfortable you were going to be living in a former Death Eater's home." Blaise started to say.

"What? Why would I be in someone else's home? I'm just coming to do his therapy." Hermione was confused.

"Oh….Damn you Draco" Blaise muttered under his breath. "Princessa, He needs someone to stay with him full time. He can't cast the proper charms to take care of all of his needs. He has some house elves but they still won't be able to handle all the necessary daily activities. I thought Draco explained that to you when you talked in the hall." Her eyes flashed amber.

"He most certainly did NOT! I didn't realize I would be living with Theo this whole time! Does he even want me there?" Hermione couldn't imagine that Theo was comfortable with this situation.

"He understands that it is necessary." Blaise said.

"Sweet Merlin, well can you at least take a girl out to lunch while she processes that her life is about to completely change?" She joked.

"Princessa anything for you!" Blaise said offering her his elbow.

 _ **Meanwhile upstairs**_

"Draco you are a bloody arse. You didn't even bother asking her first before you basically gave her job away?" Theo was fuming. It was bad enough he was stuck in this predicament but now Draco had drug Hermione Granger into his hell as well.

"Listen mate, she is the best of the best. Not just in Britain, but in the world. She puts on a show like she isn't but we all know if anyone can fix this it's her. What else would you have me do? You are my brother, blood or not." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"It's that attitude right there that makes people hate you. You realize she is stuck living with me and taking care of me like I'm a bloody dog. You know how mortifying this is for me right?" Theo ran his hand through his dark brown locks.

"Theo, that was years ago. You can't possibly still have a crush on her?" Draco laughed. Theo narrowed his eyes at him.

"I never got the chance to do anything about it now did I?" Theo was furious. He had watched Hermione Granger from afar for years before the final battle. Ever since third year when they started taking Ancient Runes together. Back then though Draco was not tolerant of muggle born witches. He constantly teased Theo for liking ' _Mudblood Granger_ '. It still made Theo want to give Draco the arse beating of his life.

"Look, maybe this is your chance to…"

"To what Drake? Sweep her off her feet? While I'm bound to a bloody bed or chair and she has to help me clean up after myself like I'm a bloody invalid. That's sexy. You dumb arsehole." Theo punched the mattress.

"Well I was going to say become her friend. Hermione has had it rough since the final battle. Things went south with Weasel and her. She's barely had any male companionship in years. Her last date was with that bloody useless Gryffindor Finnigan. No one meets her standards Theo. You have a chance because you are also smart and can hold a conversation with her. Help her with her research on the curse and don't whine like a baby." Draco said with a smirk across his face. Theo cast a silent Flipendo and Draco flipped out of his chair and onto his back. Draco was staring daggers at Theo while rubbing his backside.

"Don't whine like a baby Draco." Theo laughed.

Hermione and Blaise heard Theo laughing from the hallway. They walked into the room to find Draco rubbing his bottom and glaring at Theo.

"A friendly discussion guys?" Blaise asked raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, yes I was just reminding Draco that he needs to have better manners." Theo's eyes were twinkling in laughter. _Merlin_ Hermione thought, _His eyes are so blue_. She had never noticed what a stunning color they were. A shade of cobalt blue. It was breathtaking if you paid attention. She shook herself back into reality.

"Yes, he most certainly could use better manners to ask favours. I'm taking it you just found out we are becoming roommates as well?" Hermione said with a chuckle. It was funny to catch Draco not being prim and proper.

"Well, Thankfully Blaise took me out to lunch to let me know what to expect. Theo, I had no idea you liked to garden." Hermione smiled at him. Theo blushed furiously.

"Thanks Blaise… yes, I have a passion for herbology. I'm not as good as Longbottom I'm sure." Theo was so embarrassed. What else were his friends going to do to him today?

"That's lovely, it could be beneficial to us in the long run trying to find a cure." Hermione said.

"I was actually wondering if you would like me to assist you. I feel you will find my skills adequate." Theo smirked. Hermione laughed.

"I know you are quite capable Theo. You and Draco were the only ones who came close to me in academics. I'd love to have your help once we settle at your home." Hermione smiled at him.

"Excellent then. I will make sure we get you keyed into Nott Manor's wards once Draco and Blaise take me home. Should I expect you tomorrow at the Manor?" Theo asked. He hoped he didn't sound demanding by asking her to come the next day.

"That's ample time for me to pack. I have dinner with Daphne and Harry tonight and then I'll make sure I'm ready to go in the morning. Will you owl me the apparition point to Nott Manor?"

"Of course. I'll send Pearl in the morning." Theo said.

"Pearl?" Hermione found that to be an odd name for an owl compared to other names she had heard.

"She was my mother's owl. My mother loved pearls and pearl is as white as snow." Theo gave a sad smile. Oh dear thought Hermione I brought up something painful for him.

"Well I look forward to seeing her in the morning. I hope she likes my Sonora. She's a bit of a bossy bird."

"You mean nightmare!" Draco exclaimed with a bit of a shiver. "That bloody bird almost bit my finger off." He said angrily.

"She doesn't like it if you don't give her praise Draco. You should know that by now." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Alright Theo I will see you tomorrow. Good luck dealing with these two." She pointed between Draco and Blaise. She gave them each a hug and shook Theo's hand and left the room.

"You two had better call a couple of your elves to come help. Nott Manor has been empty since the war." Theo said.

"Merlin's beard! Why didn't you just ask Hermione to wait a day then?" Draco said.

"I wanted you to suffer naturally Drake." Theo laughed. Blaise laughed right along with him. Draco was not amused.

"You are lucky we have so many. Tell me you pay your elves though Theo. Mione will have a bloody heart attack if she has to be waited on by enslaved elves." Draco said.

"There is only Pinky and Buddy left. Of course I pay them. I unlike you was a part of S.P.E.W. in school." Theo smirked.

"Sweet Circe, how you ever listen to her go on about that I'll never know." Draco replied. Draco and Blaise sent a message home to Luna and Ginny asking them to send some elves to Nott manor. Pinky apparated to his room.

"Master Theo. You is calling Pinky?"

"Yes, Pinky can you make sure the spare room is extra clean with the nice linens? We have a guest coming to spend quite some time with us while I recover." Theo said softly.

"Yes master Theo. Pinky will cleans the room nice for Misses." Pinky replied.

"How do you know it's a Misses Pinky?" Theo said with a laugh.

"Don't be silly Master Theo. We never is to clean before. There has to be a new misses coming for Master to care." Pinky smirked.

"You are a clever elf Pinky." Chortled Theo.

"Pinky knows. Buddy will be glad to see Master home." With a snap Pinky apparated back to Nott manor.

Theo was very interested to see how these next few weeks or months were going to go living with Hermione Granger.


	5. Chapter 5

***I do not own the rights to any of the characters in the HP world they are owned by JK ROWLING***

 **please feel free to leave a review or pm me if you have questions that I can answer. I love feedback!**

Chapter 5

Hermione had just put the chips in the oven to bake when she heard the floo fire up.

"Harry?" she called out.

"No it's me Daphne." Daphne replied heading to the kitchen.

"Hey! How are you feeling. I know you were upset earlier. I want you to know I'm going to do my best to take care of Theo." Hermione said hugging her friend.

"Mi, I know you will but I really need to explain some things to you before you go over there." Daphne said motioning for them to sit on the couch.

"Do you know anything about Theo? About his family?" Daphne asked.

"Draco told me his mom died when he was young and that his father is in Azkaban." Hermione said.

"So he didn't elaborate then. Theo's mom didn't just die when he was young; his father, Quincy, killed her. He physically abused Cassandra as long as Theo can remember. He was seven when his father finally killed her. He was drunk and pushed her down the staircase of Nott Manor. Theo watched it all happen. I remember Quincy didn't even cry at the funeral. He made Theo pretend nothing had happened. I begged my mother and father to let him stay with us. I know my father tried but Quincy said Theo needed to become a proper Nott heir. That man is evil. He tried to force Theo to take the Mark you know." Daphne was crying by the end of her explanation. Hermione could see how much anguish she was in to see her friend suffer so much already.

"Oh Daphne I'm so sorry! I can't even imagine what Theo has gone through." Hermione said. Daphne wiped her tears away and continued.

"I was certain Quincy would kill him one way or another. I'm just grateful he is in Azkaban and can't hurt Theo anymore. I just wanted you to know incase Theo doesn't open up to you right away. He doesn't let people in often even though he wants to. He hates feeling inadequate and this curse has taken a toll on him." Daphne finished. Hermione thought about all the information Daphne had given her. It was a surprise to her that Theo had a sense of humor at all with the way his life had gone.

"Daph? Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked while finishing dinner.

"Sure." Daphne responded while setting the table.

"Do I need to ...uhh.. Worry about woman callers coming to the Manor?" Hermione blushed. Daphnes laughter twinkled around them.

"I do have to tell you Astoria has always been in love with Theo, but he's made it quite clear to her that she is not the witch for him." she said with a wink.

"No winking! I just wanted to know if I needed to make myself scarce at anytime." Hermione grumbled at her friend.

"You can't tell me that Theo isn't handsome Hermione. His eyes are the color of the bluest ocean. Harry's lucky I'm such a proud Slytherin and my favorite color is green." She grinned.

"You, Daphne, are incorrigible." Hermione said placing dinner on the table. She didn't want to admit it to Daphne but Theo was very handsome. His dark hair and blue eyes contrasted against his olive skin so well. Hermione snapped back to reality when she heard Harry come through the front door.

"How are my favorite girls?" Harry asked giving Daphne a kiss and Hermione a hug.

"We're good. Just finished up dinner so it's a good thing you got home from the office just in time." Hermione said.

"Well of course. I planned it that way so I didn't have to help." Harry winked.

"Harry James Potter you are a terrible liar." Daphne giggled. Harry's cheeks turned red.

"Well, you are right about that. I did get stuck at work for a little longer than I anticipated. There were some issues at Azkaban that I had to go take care of." Harry replied. Daphne looked as white as a ghost.

"What issues?" Daphne asked worriedly.

"Oh one of the prisoners had complained to Warden Jacobs that he knew someone was performing dark magic inside Azkaban. It was unfounded of course. We could find no traces of magic done by anyone. The prisoner was probably just starting to go insane." Harry said dismissively.

"That would be very difficult to manage to do with all the dementors there." Hermione responded.

"Who was the prisoner?" Daphne asked.

"Mundungus Fletcher of course. He just wanted a deal to get out early." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry you had to waste your time today." Hermione replied. The trio sat down to have dinner which Daphne enjoyed immensely. She wanted to have it again next week. Harry was not happy to learn Hermione was going to be gone for so long at Nott Manor though when she brought it up to him.

"Harry, think about it this way. You can just let Daphne move in here while I'm gone. It's not like I'm going to be in the flat for quite sometime. Your wedding is in a few months and then you will be moved into Grimmauld Place. It will work out quite nicely for all of us." Hermione said trying to sooth her friend.

"I'm just going to miss you is all." Harry said cleaning up the dishes.

"I'm sure Theo will let me have people over whenever I like." She levitated the clean dishes back to the cabinet.

"I'm sure you will be there more than you think Harry. I plan on checking in on Theo at least every other day." Daphne replied. This placated Harry as the girls made plans to have dinner at Nott Manor in a few nights.

"Oh Godric! I forgot I need to owl Severus!" Hermione exclaimed. She needed to ask him for his expertise in potions. He might know of a valuable potion or spell that could help cure the curse.

"Sweet Salazar, it makes my skin crawl when you call him Severus, Mione." Daphne shuddered. Hermione laughed at her poor friend. Hermione had taken on being Severus's apprentice after the final battle of Hogwarts. He had appreciated the trio doing what they could to save him from Nagini's poison. They had gotten Madam Pomfrey to him just in time. That didn't make him any less surely to Harry and Ron though. He had softened to Hermione a tad and would even have tea or lunch with her at her request. Hermione ran off to write a quick letter.

 _Dearest Severus,_

 _I'm writing you to ask if you can come and be some assistance to me. I know you are busy with your new apothecary but I am on a new case that I feel you may have a vested interest in. One of your former students Theodore Nott has been cursed and is now unable to walk. It happened at the final battle of Hogwarts. We don't know why it took so long to begin the deterioration of his spine. I was hoping you may have some idea to help me. I will be staying at Nott Manor for an undetermined time with Theo._

 _Yours,_

 _Hermione_

She called on Sonora and sent her off to find Severus. Poor Daphne, if she only knew that she and Severus had a brief relationship a few years ago. Harry knew but made her swear to never speak of it again to him. Harry understood though, Severus was intelligent enough to keep Hermione's interest in daily conversation. It wouldn't have lasted though. She wanted kids and Severus despised children. They had at least broken it off amicably. She wasn't sure if Severus had told his Godson, Draco, of their relationship or not but he never mentioned it to her.

She continued to pack up all her belongings to head over to Nott Manor the next day. When she heard Sonora tapping at the window.

 _Hermione,_

 _We need to speak right away. I wish I had been informed sooner of Young Nott's ailment. Please meet me at The Three Broomsticks in half an hour. I will be waiting for you patiently._

 _Yours,_

 _Severus_

Well that was very unlike him. She hadn't expected a response for a few days. Maybe Severus had some sort of information they could use right away.

"Harry, Daphne, I'm running out to meet Severus he says he needs to meet with me urgently." Hermione called into the living room as she prepared to enter the floo.

"Be safe, send a patronus if you want me to come bring you home." Harry said.

"Three Broomsticks!" Hermione shouted throwing floo powder.

Severus was pacing in his office. Had this been The Dark Lord's doing? He knew young Nott had no desire to become a Death Eater which enraged the Dark Lord and Nott Sr. He had luckily persuaded them that young Nott was correct in wanting to further his education to become more useful. This placated both men for quite some time. He had hoped he bought the boy enough time then. Now with this turn of developments he worried that something else had been done to the boy. He would not have put it past the Dark Lord to have cursed the boy, but he really didn't think young Nott had been that important to the Dark Lord's plan. Perhaps something Quincy had done? He was a ruthless man. Everyone knew he had murdered Cassandra when Theo was a boy. He needed more information before he let his imagination run wild. He needed facts and get to a rational response to the question at hand. He glanced at the clock and realized he needed to meet Hermione now. He grabbed his cloak and it billowed around him as he stepped into the floo.

"Severus! I'm right here." Hermione called from a table near the back of the pub. Severus glided over to the table and gave Hermione a hug.

"It's been too long little lion." Severus said. Hermione blushed. She knew he liked to tease her by calling her that pet name.

"Why did you feel the need to meet so urgently Severus? I was honestly not expecting to hear from you for a few days." Hermione said reaching for her glass of butterbeer.

"Tell me exactly what young Nott remembers from when he was injured." So Hermione retold the story Theo had shared with her. Severus was in deep thought muttering to himself.

"Severus, I'm starting to become concerned. Is there something you need to tell me?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure young Mr. Nott told you of his reluctance to join the Dark Lord?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"The Dark Lord and Quincy were very unhappy with the 'disrespect' young Theodore showed to the regime. I thought I had convinced them that pursuing his academics would be beneficial to our cause in the long run. I fear that maybe now I had not convinced them fully and they took matters into their own hands." Severus explained.

"I'd like to come by Nott Manor in two days to bring some potions to see if they work on him. I need to brew them tonight though to have them prepared in time." Hermione agreed to his plan. She would have to talk to Theo about Severus's hypothesis. It was an interesting theory to say the least, that the Dark Lord or Quincy Nott had something to do with this. Hopefully it was the latter though. With the Dark Lord being vanquished she couldn't imagine how they would cure him if it had been a curse from Voldemort. She gave Severus a hug and prepared to head back to her flat. She didn't notice the hooded figure watching her and Severus intently from another table.


	6. Chapter 6

***I do not own the rights to any of the characters in the HP world they are owned by JK ROWLING***

 **please feel free to leave a review or pm me if you have questions that I can answer. I love feedback!**

Chapter 6

"Sweet Salazar Theo! Could this place be any dirtier?" Draco said with a sneer crossing his lips. Theo rolled his eyes at his friend.

"What did you expect? I haven't lived here since before the final battle. I had no desire to come back here. I should have had this place burned to the ground."Theo spat at his friend. He was on edge because he hadn't realized what poor shape Nott Manor had come to. How could they possibly get this clean in a day? Even worse there was not much he could do being stuck in an arm chair in the library. He was half tempted to owl Hermione and tell her to wait another day when he heard a very loud voice coming from the foyer.

"THEO, DRACO, BLAISE! Where are you in the blasted house? It has to be infested with Doxies as filthy as it is." The tell tale shriek of Pansy Parkinson came ringing through the house.

"Oh Salazar save me now." Theo sighed. "We're in the Library Pans."

"Theo, for fucks sake you should have had me come sooner to get this place clean." Pansy said hugging him.

"Pans, you are teaching at Hogwarts. When do you have time to come clean a man's house?" Theo said hugging her back.

"Minerva would have understood. She contacted us at the Herbology conference to come straight away. Apparently she got a letter from Hermione requesting for me to come here and for Neville to send her some sort of plants for your recovery." Pansy smiled at her old friend. She brushed his bangs out of his face and frowned.

"You need a haircut."

"No, not again Pans. Do you not remember what happened last time?" Theo tried to lean over the armchair to hide from her.

"Christ I was fourteen you should have known better than to let me cut your hair." She laughed.

"I do now witch! Get away from me with that wand." He laughed.

"Draco, Blaise please go owl Parvati Patil for me. She has a cleaning service that will get this place perfect in hours." Pansy said looking at her fingernails.

"Thank Merlin we aren't going to have to do anything." Draco huffed.

"Oh you are kidding right? You need to get Theo's physio room together. Hermione sent me a list of all the equipment she will need. You and Blaise need to go take care of that while I get a special surprise for Theo." Pansy ordered.

"Uh, Pans I love you and all but is the surprise going to be something you cook?" Theo asked nervously.

"Fuck no. I gave up being domestic a long time ago. Thank god Neville can cook though. No, Hermione asked me to get you something that will help you here at the house. It will arrive here soon but I need to charm your stairs and floors to make it work." Pansy explained. She walked towards the main hall to the staircase tapping it and reciting a few spells. " _Glisseo, Mobilicorpus, Molliare_."

Theo had Blaise carry him to the foyer. He was genuinely confused to why Pansy was performing these charms on his home until he saw a large box. Pansy opened it and it revealed a chair that was on wheels!

"What kind of sorcery is this?" Theo asked. This was nothing like the wicker pushchairs he had seen some muggles use before.

"Hermione says it's the newest thing. Apparently it works on it's own with you controlling it here with this stick." Pansy said pointing to a handle on the chair. Blaise helped Theo into the chair and he moved the stick forward. The chair lurched forward moving more quickly than Theo had expected. He was so overjoyed. He had been so uncomfortable with the thought of having to ask Hermione to levitate him from place to place. This way he didn't even need her help. He knew she would understand that he wanted his independence. She was a remarkable witch going out of her way like this.

"Pansy, I'd like to do something nice for Hermione since she is taking all this time to help me get better. What do you think I could do?" Theo asked his friend.

"Well, you know she loves the library. I would make it homier for her. It's a little dark now." She said eyeing the black curtains and dark gray walls. Theo thought about this and agreed. It would be nice to get some color into this house.

"Pansy will you help change the color in all the rooms?" he asked her and giving her his best puppy dog look.

"Put that face away. It doesn't work on me but of course I'll help you because this place looks like a cemetery." Pansy said and began muttering "Colovaria" several times until she felt the color looked right. Theo loved her choice for the library. Well he loved it for Hermione. The walls were crimson with gold fixtures. All of the accessories were a forest green to add some Slytherin into the room. They managed to work through all the rooms besides where Hermione would stay and his mother's room.

"Theo, we don't have to change your mum's room. I know you haven't been in there in a long time." Pansy said holding his arm.

"Don't you think it's time though Pans?" Theo sighed, tears threatening to brim his eyes. His friend gave him a soft smile and opened the doors. Theo had forgotten so much of his mother. The room was very feminine. Lace curtains hung over the large french doors that opened to her balcony. He saw her vanity table close to her bed. A picture frame sat there of her holding Theo when he was two. He looked so much like her that it hurt. Their eyes were the same shade of blue and she had dark brown hair that fell to her waist. Cassandra Nott was a beauty who was forced to marry an old bitter man. Theo felt himself getting angry and moved out of the room. Pansy shut the door quickly and walked over to the spare room Hermione would be staying in.

"Why don't you let me surprise Hermione, Theo? You could go help make sure the boys set up a nice office area for you and Hermione to do your research." She softly suggested. Theo couldn't say the words but nodded in agreement and headed down the new improved staircase for his motorized chair. Pansy felt her heart break a little watching Theo in his mum's room. She wanted to do something to take away his pain if only for a moment. Pansy started charming the walls in Hermione's room and then changed the color of the furniture. She stole a glance down the hall and entered Mrs. Nott's room.

 ** _Several hours later_**

"Now didn't I tell you Parvati was the best!" exclaimed Pansy. She was right of course. Parvati had done an amazing job. It looked like someone had been living here for years. Everything was spotless and perfect. Theo really needed the manor to look perfect. He didn't want Hermione to think this was the lair of a Death Eater. He hoped she would eventually find it to be as comforting as her flat.

A Jack Rabbit hopped through the room and landed in front of Draco. The patronus began to speak and Luna's voice filled the room.

"Love, the wrackspurts are making my vision funny, could you come home? I think the girls are ready to make their entrance. Oh and hello Blaise and Theo. I will come visit you soon. I feel that my presence is needed in your home shortly." with that the jackrabbit disappeared.

"Girls, pisht. Malfoys make boys first not girls." Draco joked. They all knew better than to question Luna. If she was sure of something it was bound to happen one way or another.

"Well you better have girl names picked out just in case." Theo said.

"Oh I do, Theodora and Blaisey." he laughed.

"You're hilarious Malfoy, get home to Luna. Give her my love." Theo said shooing his friend to the floo.

"Pinky?" Theo called.

"Yes Master Theo?" she popped up wearing a hideous sequin skirt.

"That is festive Pinky." Theo commented.

"Oh is so nice! Missus Pansy gave Pinky whole bag of clothes." Pinky said smiling at Pansy. Theo quirked an eyebrow at Pansy.

"What? Pinky likes my old party clothes. Who am I to deny such a fashionable little elf." Pansy winked at Pinky.

"Will you make the three of us some dinner? I'd love some beef stew and mash." Theo asked.

"Pinky make it for four though, Neville is coming after he grabs the plants Hermione needs." Pansy requested.

"Pinky is happy to serve Master Theo and Missus Pansy. Mister Blaise wants a drink? The smelly one?" Pinky asked Blaise. Blaise chortled.

"Fire whiskey, Pinky yes that would be lovely." Blaise replied. They all retired to the library to wait for Neville to floo in.

"So Theo before all of this was going on, how was your dating life?" Blaise asked.

"Blaise Zabini have you no shame?" Pansy looked abashed.

"It's fine Pans. I had gone on a few dates in Romania but nothing serious. I made the mistake of sleeping with Astoria though when I came back for Draco's wedding." Theo said shamefully.

"Oh Salazar is that why she has been hopping around Daphne wondering where you are?" Pansy laughed.

"Pans it's not funny! I've always told her she wasn't my type. Which she isn't. She's too needy and cares far too much about her looks. I was drunk and sad because you all had someone and I didn't" Theo said placing his face in his hands.

"Well the wedding has been what almost two years now? Surely she can't be holding onto the hope you still want her?" Blaise thought aloud.

"Have you met our friends the Greengrasses Blaise? Do you not think Daphne would wait twenty years for bloody Potter?" Pansy snorted into her drink. Blaise nodded in agreement. Theo knew this would be trouble especially since he was so close to Daphne. He hoped she wouldn't think less of him when she found out.

"Well if she is that vain maybe your health circumstances would put her off?" Blaise suggested. Theo lifted his head. That's a possibility he thought. She is so self centered she wouldn't want to have to deal with all of this. On the other hand she had been after him since he started Hogwarts and she was still little.

"Hopefully I won't even have to worry about this coming up. I don't plan on leaving the manor and she won't be invited here." Theo said. They all heard a swoosh from the floo.

"Hi love." Pansy stood up to greet Neville with a kiss. It still seemed like an odd pairing to Theo. Pansy had been so hung up on Draco during school. He thought it would have taken her much longer to move on. He had also assumed she would have went after Adrian Pucey or Marcus Flint. He could however see the appeal Neville held for her. He was sweet, kind, but not a pushover. Well not any longer. He had changed since the final battle as well.

"Hi Pet. No Ginny here tonight Blaise?" Neville asked.

"Unfortunately no. It's not too hard for the coach to leave... but our star chaser? She will be here this weekend. We have our bi week coming up." Blaise replied standing up to give Neville a quick handshake.

"Theo, it's good to have you home. Now Pans can worry about someone besides me." he said with a wink. Theo laughed because he could just hear the words about to come from Pansy's mouth.

"Oh, so I worry about you now? Too much eh? You're lucky I put up with the likes of you, you bloody tosser." Pansy started yelling.

"He's trying to get a rise out of you Pans, stop being so gullible." Blaise laughed. Neville had his hands up in surrender laughing.

"Pinky! Make sure you give Neville the undercooked meat so he gets sick tonight." Pansy yelled towards the kitchen. The group all made their way down to the dining room to have dinner. This was nice Theo thought. He hadn't seen his friends in so long when he had been working with dragons. Maybe if they did cure him he'd have to figure out a way to stay home. He needed to be apart of the group again. Going solo only hurt him in the long run. Pinky had out done herself as usual. The beef stew was magnificent. Buddy had baked his favorite dessert, chocolate cake. Pansy and Neville had to head back to Hogwarts tonight. Blaise was going to stay home with Theo until Hermione arrived in the morning.

"Oh bugger I forgot I need to owl Hermione the apparition point." Theo hastily drew a map to the manor, which was located in Scotland, and attached the letter to Pearl who was waiting for him expectantly.

"Oh Pearl, I know, I forgot again. Just peck me next time. I'm getting old you know." He laughed ruffling her feathers. Pearl took off to deliver the message to Hermione.

"Talking about my love life earlier…" Theo started.

"You want to know if my princessa is ever going to look at you as more than a case." Blaise replied smugly. Damn him how did he always know? Theo thought. Theo nodded.

"There is a lot people don't know about her Theo. She is guarded because of what Weasel, Potter, and her went through. I know she doesn't deal well with people who are not intellectually stimulating. So you will have the advantage there. Hermione isn't one to look at you and see a man who can't walk. She's the woman who will look at you and figure out how she can heal your soul. She will choose to let you in or not mate. I can say from what Ginny has divulged to me there was one person she got serious with since Weasel. I don't know who it is. Only Potter knows for certain. He's a good guy too Theo. He takes care of Daphne. So try hard with him because he's got both the girls you love wrapped around his finger." Blaise said.

"Ok then. I'll work on trying to not let this get in the way of me being me." Theo said with determination.

"That is an excellent plan mate. Let's head to bed now though. That Fire whiskey got to me more quickly than I had imagined it would. " Blaise said staggering.

"Don't you bloody drop me when you levitate me from the chair to the bed you drunk bastard." Theo laughed.

"I'll do my best but I'm starting to see two of you so we better be quick." They made their way upstairs to bed. Theo was more determined now than ever to make this situation with Hermione be a positive one.


	7. Chapter 7

***I do not own the rights to any of the characters in the HP world they are owned by JK ROWLING***

 **Thank you always to my amazing betas xsoullessXbeautyx and GryffinKitty**

 **please feel free to leave a review or pm me if you have questions that I can answer. I love feedback!**

Chapter 7

" _Tap, Tap, Tap_ " Hermione heard something against her window. She opened her eyes to find Draco's owl at her window.

"Seraphina, Thank you for bringing this to me." Hermione patted the owl. She opened the letter to find a message from Draco.

 _'Mione,_

 _Luna went into labor last night. We are at St. Mungo's. Luna would love to introduce you to your God children. Please can you stop by Theo's first and bring him with you?_

 _-Draco_

Hermione couldn't contain her excitement. The babies were here! She grabbed her bags that she had packed the night before to take to Nott Manor. She walked to the closest apparition point to the flat so she could head to Theo's. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes when she manor was magnificent from the outside. The manor was made of brick. It was three stories high with beautiful bay windows in every corner of the home. The white wood trim made the exposed brick give the home the touch of modern it needed. She gathered herself and knocked on the door.

"Missy Granger, we is so happy to have you." Pinky said.

"Please Pinky, call me Hermione." Hermione gave the elf a smile.

"Oh no I must not." Pinky said nervously twisting her hands.

"How about you call me Miss Hermione instead.. Could you please take me to Theo?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Missy Hermione. Right this way." Pinky guided Hermione through the manor. Hermione took notice of how light and airy the home was. The main floor was a very neutral palette of cream and beige. The furniture was a beautiful cherry wood. She loved the aesthetics here. She was glad she would be able to enjoy her time here at the manor. Pinky guided her into the farthest room in the main hallway. She walked into the doorway and her mouth almost fell to the floor. Her eyes swept across the most beautiful library she had ever seen. The walls were crimson red and gold fixtures and the furniture was the most beautiful plush green velvet she had ever seen. Books lined the walls from top to bottom. She wanted to stay in here and look at every single cover. When her eyes came down she saw Theo sitting in the motorized wheel chair she had ordered for him. He looked so relaxed sitting and reading a book.

"Good Morning Theo." Hermione said flashing him a smile.

"Good morning! I hope you found your way to the manor easily." Theo smiled back. Theo saw the look of joy on Hermione's face and was so grateful to Pansy in that moment. She had worked her magic restoring the library into something Hermione would love.

"I see that you got your present."

"That I did. It's a marvelous invention. I'm very grateful that you have given me the opportunity to move on my own accord." Theo tried to convey his sincerity.

"Of course. I am so glad that you weren't opposed to using Muggle technology. I know that it's strange and new but I honestly just wanted to find something to ease your burden." Hermione explained.

"Not that I mind but aren't you here much earlier than I expected. Is everything alright?" Theo asked.

"Oh Merlin's beard! I forgot once I stepped into this library! The babies are here Theo! Draco and Luna want us to come to St, Mungo's." Hermione was talking so fast Theo barely heard her correctly.

"Excellent! Let's go see if it's girls or boys." Theo said winking at Hermione. She laughed in understanding. Draco had been very insistent that Malfoy's only produce male heirs. He wouldn't even entertain the idea of girls. Hermione knew though that if Luna said the babies were girls Draco was in for a rude awakening. They gathered what they needed to head to St. Mungo's. They floo'd to the main floor and headed to Luna's room after getting her room number from the receptionist. Hermione turned the corner to her room and saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville along with their partners and spouses.

"Mione! It's so good to see you." Ron said giving her a bear hug.

"Mmmph… you too Ron. You're squishing me." Hermione laughed. Hermione saw Theo out of the corner of her eye move into the room with his chair.

"So.. playing nurse maid to a Slytherin eh?" Ron asked.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Have your manners gone out the window?" Paisley said as she slapped his backside.

"For Merlin's sake Paise, don't spank me like a kid!" Ron pouted. *Even though he secretly liked it, he didn't want to look like a panse in front of everyone*

"Then don't act like one! Hermione is taking care of Theo's physiotherapy and she will do great. Well how could she go wrong with all my amazing research." Paisley winked at Hermione. Hermione loved that Ron had found someone who could put up with his brash behavior and mouth. She knew how hard it was to deal with Ron when he felt something wasn't going the way he thought it should. Paisley was good at putting him in his place but making him feel good at the same time.

"Theo's recovery will be a very interesting case study for me when we cure him. I'm hoping to include the muggle technology we will be using in the case study. That way we can provide data to St. Mungo's so they can send some people home to have their own mobility." Hermione explained.

"All well and good. You better get in there and see the babies. Draco said he'd Avada me if I told you what the babies were. He's so bloody dramatic." Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione chuckled and headed into the room. There she saw Luna holding a pink swaddled baby and her heart filled with joy. Luna had been right after all! She turned to look at Draco who was holding another pink swaddled baby.

"Draco! Luna! Girls! I can't say I'm surprised. Luna did say they would be girls." Hermione laughed.

"Oh that's not the half of it." Draco said gesturing to Theo beside him who was holding a third baby swaddled in blue. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She looked at Theo and her heart skipped a beat. He looked so at ease and so nurturing cooing at the little boy.

"Luna! I can't believe this; three babies!" Hermione hugged her friend.

"Yes, it's so lovely. They have such peaceful auras about them. My little Scorpius will be a handful though." Luna said smiling.

"So tell me everything." Hermione said sitting on the bed. She and Luna talked about the birth and Luna confided she knew they were having a boy too but she wanted to tease Draco. Hermione laughed very loudly at this revelation. It was always funny when anyone pulled one over on Draco.

"What are the girls names?" Hermione asked.

"This is Cassiopeia and her sister is Celeste." Draco said while stroking Cassiopeia's cheek. Hermione could see how taken Draco was with his girls already. She reached out for Cassiopeia and Draco handed her over. Cassiopeia was blonde just like both her parents but it had a white iridescence to it. Her eyes were blue, the color was close to Theo's but not quite. She had a tiny mole on her right cheek. Scorpius was the spitting image of his father. Platinum blonde hair and gray eyes. Celeste was the anomaly to the group. Her hair was light brown with streaks of blonde throughout. She had one gray eye and one blue. Hermione couldn't help but feel pulled towards her. She would stand out in this family and she hoped that others wouldn't treat her differently.

"They are beautiful. I'm so proud to be their Godmother. Who by the way is their Godfather?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at Luna and she nodded.

"Theo, we wanted to ask you if you would be their Godfather." Draco asked running a hand through his hair.

"Are you guys sure? With me like this? I'm not exactly in the best shape right now. I can't do half the things I ought to be able to do with them" Theo said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Mate, you have been my best friend for as long as I can remember. We survived a lot together and I want you in my children's lives. You aren't broken even if you never walk again. So please say that you will be their Godfather so we don't have to keep this sickeningly sweet talk going." Draco smirked.

Theo laughed and agreed to be the kids Godfather. Hermione was actually pleased in the turn of events. This could be a motivation factor for Theo to work towards recovery. She hoped he would enjoy sharing the responsibility of the kids with her. Well more likely the spoiling of all three children. Theo looked so content holding Celeste.

"I think I'm going to give Cassiopeia a nickname. I'm going to call her Cassie." Hermione declared. Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why would you do that?" Draco asked.

"Why do you not call Theo, Theodore then?" Hermione asked. Draco sighed in defeat.

"Well I won't be calling her that anyway." Draco said haughtily. Luna smiled at her husband knowing he secretly liked the nickname but didn't want to admit it. A mediwitch came in and ask that the room be cleared so that the triplets could be fed and Luna get some rest. Theo spread his arms open for a hug and Draco obliged him.

"You will do better by them than Lucius did for you. Remember that and don't doubt yourself Drake. Take care of Luna." Theo spoke softly so only Draco would hear. Draco's eyes were glistening as he nodded to Theo and returned to his family.

"Well Hermione, what should we do now? Would you like a tour of Nott Manor?" Theo asked.

"I would love that but Severus is insistent that he see you today. He made it very clear to me as soon as I was at Nott Manor he would want to be notified. I just had to see the babies first. I'm sorry about that I shouldn't have put my selfish wants in front of your recovery." Hermione said while looking down at her feet.

"Please, do not feel guilty over something I would have chosen to do as well. We are going to spoil those three rotten yes? I can't wait for the day I can stuff them full of sweets and send them home to Draco." Theo was laughing so loudly that Hermione couldn't help but join in. It would be such a sight to see Draco chasing around tiny children who were on a sugar high.

"Well then let me send a message to Severus and we will be on our way to Nott Manor. We can meet in the library though right?" Hermione asked like an anxious child. Theo laughed loudly again.

"How could I keep the Gryffindor princess away from a library. Salazar forbid." Theo joked with her. They set off to the floo and returned back to the Manor. Hermione conjured her patronus and sent Severus a message to meet them at Nott Manor.

"How long have you been able to conjure a corporeal patronus?" Theo was amazed by the sight. It was difficult magic for him still.

"Oh since our fifth year. Harry taught us how when we were hiding in the Room of Requirement doing Defense lessons." Hermione said leaving her shoes outside the door of the library.

"Why an Otter do you think?" Theo inquired.

"Honestly? I think because I love the water so much. That and I'd like to be carefree and playful like an otter, but I just haven't had the time to do so." Hermione admitted out loud.

"I wonder what mine would be?" Theo asked quietly.

"We could always try when we aren't looking for a cure." Hermione smiled at Theo and patted his arm.

"Do you have any happy memories you've tried before?" Hermione asked.

"I've always tried to use memories of my mother, but they are so faint. It was such a long time ago" Theo replied sadly. Hermione understood. Harry had explained not using a strong enough memory would make conjuring a patronus impossible. She would have to help Theo think of a new memory to try. The floo fired up and Severus walked through.

"Mr. Nott. I'm glad to see you. I am sorry for the predicament you are in though. Can you tell me what exactly happened the day of the final battle?" Severus asked.

"Well, like I told Hermione I went after Draco and his parents when they were walking away from the battle. I ran into Father and he started shouting at me to join him in battle. I informed him I had no intention of doing so and walked in the direction the Malfoys were heading." Theo replied.

"This is when you felt the blast upon your back?" Severus asked drumming his fingers against the table.

"I remember feeling the earth had been hit hard or that an earthquake was shaking the ground. Then I remember someone yelling but that's all I can recall before I was knocked out." Theo said.

"Have you talked to Quincy since the incident?" Severus continued.

"No, I had to go to his trial but I have never visited him in Azkaban. You can imagine why I'm not fond of him Professor Snape." Theo was starting to feel angry. He didn't want to relive this moment yet again.

"I feel that it is in our best interest to talk to Quincy. He was very determined to have you in the Dark Lord's Inner circle. I did my best to try to keep you from being marked but I fear someone has taken matters into their own hands" Severus finished.

"Are you joking?! See my Father? You must be mad. How could he even be sane after all this time? It's been five years, he must be mad by now." Theo was angry and scared. He had no desire to ever see Quincy Nott again.

"Unfortunately, no I'm not joking. Your father could have done this and we need to know if he knows anything about your condition. This could be the work of very dark magic. Quincy was well known in the Inner circle for creating some horrifying hexes." Severus said sternly. Hermione could see that Severus was very concerned about this situation. What exactly would make Severus think Quincy Nott would hurt the only Nott heir?

"You won't have to go alone Theo, I will go with you to Azkaban." Hermione said grabbing his hand trying to comfort him. She knew he was scared and she couldn't allow him to feel alone in this.

"As will I Mr. Nott. Quincy may not divulge to you his secrets, but perhaps I could sway him to doing so." Severus said while gathering his things.

"Thank you both for going with me. I just don't want to see him but if I must I will. When should we prepare to go?" Theo asked.

"I'd say the sooner the better Mr. Nott. We don't know how this curse works. Your condition could worsen." Severus replied.

"I'll send an owl to Azkaban to arrange a meeting for all of us then." Theo said shaking Severus's hand.

"Thank you Professor Snape for helping me with my predicament." Theo said.

"No thanks necessary Mr. Nott. I'm sorry that I was not able to keep you and Draco safe as I had intended." Severus held his arm out to Hermione. She slipped her arm in his and headed towards the fireplace.

"Little lion, tell me if you see anything strange when you are with Mr. Nott. I fear greatly if we do not find the root of this curse that his condition will worsen. You are very perceptive and can catalog abnormalities in his behavior. We need as much data as possible. For now I will give you some healing potions I have made myself. Do not go to local apothecaries, they do not always use the freshest ingredients." Severus said turning and embracing her in a hug.

Hermione missed his smell. He always smelled like parchment, mint, and belladonna. For quite sometime after their breakup she would drink mint tea just to soothe herself. It was a difficult choice for her to let Severus go. She had loved him deeply but she could not imagine a world where she didn't have her own children. Severus had been very adamant he would never have children. She knew he feared he would turn into his father and hell even his mother. That didn't stop the ache in her heart every time she heard her nickname or when she caught him glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"As always Severus, you know best. I will make sure we only come to you for our potions. I will make sure to keep an eye on Theo. Remember you couldn't save everyone so please don't take this burden on yourself the way Theo takes it on himself." Hermione said returning his hug.

Severus took a deep breath to catch the smell of her before he had to leave. He would always regret not being enough for her. He had been such an angry person before Hermione came into his life after the war. He was full of rage and sadness for having to lie for so long. Not many people trusted him these days because of Albus forcing him to play his part so well. Hermione though had given him another chance to redeem himself. She reminded him of Lily in ways. She was smart of course, the brightest witch of the last millennia as far as he was concerned. She was though more kind hearted than Lily had been. He had not been kind to Hermione most of her life but she chose to put that aside to learn from him. He would never be able to express how grateful to her he was. He straightened his shoulders and headed into the floo.

Hermione turned to head back towards the library when she saw Pinky staring at the main door.

"What's wrong Pinky?" She asked.

"Missy Greengrass is here." Pinky said with a worried voice. Hermione was confused to why Daphne wouldn't just come through the floo.

"I'll let Daphne in." Hermione said heading to the door.

"NO! Missy Hermione. It's the other ones. The one who bothers Master Theo. She talks so loud it hurts Pinky's ears." Pinky said while tugging on her ears.

 _Oh, that's right Daphne had mentioned Astoria had a crush on Theo._

"Is she not allowed in here?" Hermione asked.

"No, Master Theo says she is bad" Pinky replied.

"Well, let's walk away from the door then. She can't get past the wards. She must be crazy if she is just pacing in front of the Manor waiting to be let in." Hermione said guiding Pinky towards the library.

"Do you think you could make Theo and I some lunch?" Hermione asked trying to get the poor elf to focus on something else.

"Oh of course Missy Hermione. Pinky will make most excellent lunch. Fruit, cucumber sandwiches, soup, cake…" Pinky trailed off while heading to the kitchen.

Hermione headed to the library to tell Theo about Astoria's unwanted presence. She hoped he would tell her what was going on. She didn't want to get caught up in a lovers spat between the two of them. She couldn't help but feel a pang of annoyance knowing Astoria was so intent on seeing Theo.

 _It must just be because I find it so unlady like to chase a man around like she is._ She thought to herself. She opened the doors to the library and headed in to talk to Theo.


	8. Chapter 8

***I do not own the rights to any of the characters in the HP world they are owned by JK ROWLING***

 **Thank you to my amazing betas! xsoullessXbeautyx and GryiffinKitty**

 **please feel free to leave a review or pm me if you have questions that I can answer. I love feedback!**

Chapter 8

"Theo, Pinky said she can hear Astoria outside the front door." Hermione said walking into the library.

 _That girl is a menace_ , Theo thought. It was his own fault really. His Father had arranged for Astoria to be his wife when they were very young. Unfortunately Astoria had actually developed feelings for him over the years. Insisting they were "destined" to be together. It wasn't that Astoria wasn't beautiful. She was built very petite and slender with long blonde hair that almost reached her waist. Her eyes were emerald green. The problem was that she lacked any substance. Theo couldn't hold an intelligent conversation with her. All the girl talked about was glamouring her hair different colors. Theo had foolishly gotten intoxicated at Draco's wedding and things went too far with her than he would have allowed sober. He had of course apologized profusely for his behavior, but she took it as a sign to keep pursuing him.

"My apologies Hermione. Astoria has been far too insistent in her pursuit of me. I've tried letting her down gently but she follows me everywhere. I'm not sure what to do to make her stop." Theo sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Maybe you should talk to her outside and be blunt? Maybe she is misconstruing what you are saying." Hermione told him. She had a valid point maybe by being kind he had led her on involuntarily.

"I will be right back. I apologize for this interruption." Theo said as he moved the chair out of the library and towards the front of the house. He reached the front door and let himself out. There, about 50 feet from the manor was Astoria pacing and muttering to herself. She of course was dressed immaculately. A blush colored blouse tucked into a pair of dress slacks. Astoria had always been fond of muggle fashions. She always wanted to show her figure off.

"Astoria." Theo said.

"Oh Theo! What's going on why can't I get into the manor? Daphne told me what happened to you. You should have owled me, I would have taken care of you." Astoria said reaching out for him.

"Well to be perfectly honest I don't want you here Astoria." Theo replied moving himself away from her hands. She frowned at him.

"Theo stop acting mean. What is that thing you are in? You look ridiculous. I should be here helping you around the manor." She flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Astoria, I've told you on countless occasions that there is no future with us. Why do you insist on making a fool of yourself by coming here? I've tried to be kind but Hermione made a good point that I'm probably unintentionally leading you on." Theo said. He saw Astoria's face start to redden.

"Hermione? Granger? The bloody Gryffindor Princess? Why do you care what that slag thinks?" Astoria was getting heated. How dare her Theodore talk to her in such a way.

"She is not a slag. She is my personal healer during my recovery. Draco hired her to stay with me at the manor and work on a cure for this bloody curse that has bound me to this chair." Theo was getting angry now. Astoria lived in such an alternate reality when it came to the two of them.

"SHE IS LIVING WITH YOU!?" Astoria shrieked.

"Sweet Salazar, Astoria, stop with the bloody dramatics. I need to make this clear to you. I'm sorry that I had a moment of weakness a year ago. I should not have taken advantage of your feelings for me just to get a shag. I was lonely and I used you. For that I apologize. It was beyond reprehensible, but there will never be anything more between us. Do you understand? This will never happen between us again. Our fathers made an arrangement when we were children. We are adults now and free to make our choices with pureblood traditions not being followed as closely. You will never be Mrs. Nott." Theo said sternly. He knew he had been harsh. He wanted to also let her know how sorry he was for his transgressions.

"You will regret the words you've said to me today Theodore. This isn't over by a long shot. You will change your mind. I'll make sure of it." Astoria spun around and headed to the apparition point.

Theo shook his head at the delusional girl. He headed back into the manor to talk to Hermione. He saw her standing on a ladder flipping through a book. She looked so beautiful in the sunlight coming through the window. She didn't have to try hard like Astoria did. He hated how Astoria wanted to look impeccable all the time, as most purebloods seemed to do. Draco was like that too but thankfully only Luna needed to deal with his insanity over his looks. He watched her as she mouthed the words while reading the text. He felt like he could sit there and watch her for hours.

"Ahem" Theo cleared his throat. Hermione looked up surprised and lost her footing on the ladder. Theo reacted on instinct.

" _Molliarie_!" he cried trying to cushion her fall. She landed on her bum and thankfully wasn't too worse for wear.

"Oh, thank you Theo. I wasn't paying attention. I should have gotten down before I started reading. I'm sorry." Hermione apologized, her face was the color of a tomato.

"No, it's my fault for startling you I'm so sorry. What were you reading anyway?" Theo inquired.

"Oh! It's a fascinating book on dark curses! It's all hand written so I assume it's a family heirloom?" Hermione said handing Theo the book. Theo skimmed over the handwriting.

"This is definitely my Father's handwriting. Though the beginning is my Grandfather's. I don't know who wrote these last several entries." Theo said looking over the swirling script. His father's handwriting was very distinct with sharp lines. His grandfather wrote in calligraphy; so these last entries were a mystery to him. Most of the last entries were nonsensical. His father's though were horrifying hexes to torture people. He shut the book and handed it to Hermione.

"It's a good thing you found this. We can ask my father what these hexes are meant for. Maybe he will give us some information. I should arrange that meeting now that I think about it." Theo said.

"Of course I'll keep searching through the library to see if I can find any other books that could be of use." Hermione replied heading to the second floor of the library. She was so embarrassed Theo had caught her not paying attention. At least she had found a useful book so far. They or Severus could question Quincy Nott and hopefully get some answers. She was skimming the titles when she saw something shining on the highest bookshelf. It was a silver bound book with green leather straps across the cover. It had Theo's name on it! She questioned herself if she should open it but curiosity got the better of her. As she turned the cover she saw photographs of Theo and his mother. She was exquisite. Her brown hair was dark like the color of deep mahogany. Her eyes were what stood out to Hermione as they were the same exact shade of Theo's. In these photos she could see Theo's mom laughing and tickling him when he was around three years old. He looked so happy. Underneath the photo was a caption My baby Theo turned three. She flipped through all of the photos and realized that they stopped around the time Theo turned seven. Then she remembered what Daphne had said.

 _He was seven when his father finally killed her. He was drunk and pushed her down the staircase of Nott Manor. Theo watched it all happen. I remember Quincy didn't even cry at the funeral. He made Theo pretend nothing had happened._

She wondered if Theo even knew about this book. It had many lovely handwritten notes inside of it. His mother conveying her love for him on every page. Hermione's heart broke for Theo. She could never understand the grief he had to endure and now this curse. Her hair started sparking as her anger increased. She was determined to help Theo be able to walk again. She brought the photo album down to the main floor with her and called for Pinky.

"Yes, Missy Hermione?" Pinky asked.

"Pinky, can you tell me much about Mrs. Nott?" Hermione gave the elf a smile. Pinky began twisting her fingers in a very nervous manner.

"So long time Missy Hermione. Mistress Cassandra very kind to elves. She brings us treats when Master to be punishing us." Pinky started explaining.

"Why did she stay here with Theo if Mr. Nott was so evil?" Hermione asked.

"Mistress was bound to bad Master. She was gift from scary man. He had scary red eyes." Pinky started pulling on her ears. Hermione realized that Pinky was talking about Lord Voldemort.

"Did she ever try to leave?"

"Once with Master Theo. That's when she knew she couldn't go. Her wrist burned when she took Master Theo without telling bad Master." Pinky had tears starting to form in her eyes. Quincy Nott was an evil bastard for sure. He had cast a spell preventing Cassandra from leaving without his permission. It was uniquely keyed into the homes wards as well as to send a message if she tried to escape.

"So she never left again I'm sure. She loved Theo very much though right?" Hermione continued her questioning.

"Oh yes, Mistress loved Theo more than anything. She did many things to hide what Master did to her."

"What do you mean Pinky?" Hermione was afraid of her answer.

"She had to do many glamor charms. He hits her all the time Missy Hermione. She cried everyday. He cut her with big knife it left very big marks on her body." Pinky said with tears falling. Hermione recalled that in all the photos of Cassandra she wore long sleeved gowns all the time. She had to hide what Quincy did so that Theo wouldn't live in constant fear. His poor mother endured so much just to give Theo a semblance of peace.

"Thank you Pinky for answering my questions. I need to freshen up before dinner could you show me to my room? I haven't had the chance to see it yet." Hermione said reaching to hold Pinky's hand.

"Yes Missus! You will love the room. It is so pretty." Pinky said with a smile. Hermione and the elf made their way to the second floor of the manor. She opened her bedroom door to find the most beautiful bedroom she had ever seen. The walls were colbalt blue with bone white furniture. Hints of blue accents were in the trinkets that were placed on the dresser and vanity. Hermione ran her fingers over the lace curtains that hung from her bay window. It was like a beach resort. Hermione felt so relaxed and at peace in this room. She headed to the bathroom where she found an enormous bathing tub. She would make good use of that soon. Taking long baths were her guilty pleasure. She loved the bay window as well because she had a beautiful bench seat to read from in the morning. Pinky bade her goodbye while Hermione got accustomed to her new dwelling. She began unpacking her bags when she heard a tap,tap,tap at the window. There was Sonora holding a letter.

 _Mi,_

 _What in Godric's name happened over there? Tori is over here screaming at Daphne about Theo living with you and how you brainwashed him into kicking her out of his life. You know I can barely stand the chit when she is acting semi normal. She's full on mental right now. Daphne is confused too, something about Theo, Tori, and Draco's wedding? I don't even know but I suggest you tell Theo he needs to talk to Daph. She's getting that crazy look in her eyes that Tori does. I also would say you come over when it does happen. You won't want to be there._

 _Love_

 _Harry_

Merlin's beard. She had better go tell Theo what was going on.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Theo had written a letter to Warden Jacobs asking to visit with his father. It made him sick to his stomach to think about visiting with the man. He had always despised his father ever since the day his mother died. All he could remember was him saying " Let the elves clean up the trash" referring to his mother's body. Theo had remembered laying over her body begging her to get up. He had pulled on her fingers in hopes she would wrap them around his hand. His magic was crackling all around him. He didn't know how to control it. He wanted his mother to be alive so badly but there was nothing for his magic to do. He whispered in her ear;

" _I love you Mum. Come back to me please_." but no pleading would bring her back to him now. He knew in that moment his life would now be forever shadowed in fear. There was no one left to protect him from his father. He realized Pearl was putting her head underneath his hand. He realized his thoughts had wandered and checked Pearl's leg for a letter.

 _Mr. Nott,_

 _We will be able to bring your father to the visiting room the day after tomorrow. As you know he was convicted of many crimes so his security clearance takes a bit more time. He will be shackled for everyone's protection. A reminder all wands will be left with me until after the visit. The room has a spell cast so that no one can use any kind of magic within. Do not bring anything for the prisoner. Thank you for accepting these measures we are taking._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Warden Persius Jacobs_

Bring him something! What a laugh, he'd rather eat a bucket of slugs. At least now he could arrange with Snape and Hermione what their timeline would be. He sent a quick note to Snape to let him know the time and asked what exactly they should each discuss with his father. He heard the shuffling of feet outside his office. Knock, Knock…

"Theo?"

"Hermione? Is that you? Come in please." He waved his wand to let her enter. She looked uneasy for some reason.

"What's the matter Hermione?" Theo asked.

"Well, I just received a letter from Harry. Apparently Astoria is losing her mind on Daphne. Daphne wants to speak to you and Harry suggested I go to the flat while you two talked." Hermione said while trying not to make eye contact.

"Oh bollocks… This is going to be a long day." Theo sighed. He informed Hermione of the date they were going to see his father. He also asked her to prepare what she would like to discuss with his father so that the three of them could discuss what was going to be asked.

"I was hoping we would actually get to sit down and talk at dinner tonight but maybe we can shoot for breakfast?" Hermione asked, double checking her purse for what she needed to go to the flat.

"I would like that. I"m sorry we haven't had a lot of time to do anything today." Theo replied.

"In the morning we need to do your stretches first thing. That way you can get your muscles firing and then enjoy breakfast. Remember also that you have to take a hot bath with the medicinal herb concoction Severus has provided. It smells like Eucalyptus so at least it won't be a smelly bath." Hermione laughed.

"Thank Salazar for that. I'm not one to use fragrances. Again I apologize for you having to leave tonight. Daphne will have a lot of questions. She won't like my answers. I'd like to pretend you still think of me as a gentleman so I'm grateful you won't be here." Theo said looking at Hermione sadly.

A knot started to form in her chest. Poor Theo worrying about everyone else and never himself. He must be very similar to his mother in that aspect.

"Theo, I'm sure you are still quite the gentleman. Don't worry about me and good luck with Daphne. I hope you are in one piece when I get back." Hermione replied, giving Theo an encouraging smile. She then took her leave and floo'ed to the flat.


	9. Chapter 9

***I do not own the rights to any of the characters in the HP world they are owned by JK ROWLING***

 **Thank you as always to my lovely betas xsoullessXbeautyx and GryffinKitty**

 **This is my first sex scene I've written so please be kind or pm me if you'd like to help me make it better. Thank you!** **please feel free to leave a review or pm me if you have questions that I can answer. I love feedback!**

Chapter 9

Daphne was furious. Theo had always promised her that he had been nothing but a gentleman when it came to her sister and her obsession with him. Now she had learned he had slept with her sister and wanted nothing to do with Astoria.

"Theodore Nott! You better explain to me what's going on right now! Astoria says you slept with her and then dumped her like trash! You've always said you've been nothing but honorable with her. You better explain yourself to me now!" Daphne yelled as she sat on the green couch in his office.

"Daph you are right. What I did was deplorable. It was at Draco's wedding, I was drunk, not that it's an excuse, and I had a moment of weakness. I was sad because you all were paired off and I was alone. I had a brief moment where I thought maybe it could work." Theo started to explain.

 _Watching Draco and Luna dance around the floor gave Theo a pang of jealousy. He wanted what Draco had. With his mysterious ailment it made him even more angry he had no one he could lean on. Pansy and Neville were laughing with Blaise and his new girlfriend, the Weasley girl. Daphne was flirting with Potter who she had gone on a few dates with. Then his eyes fell on Astoria. She did look beautiful tonight but beauty had never been her problem. He slammed his firewhiskey down and walked over to her table._

 _"Tori, how are you enjoying the wedding?" Theo said._

 _"I'd be enjoying it more if you'd dance with me." Astoria said touching his hand. Theo knew he shouldn't but the loneliness had taken a hold of him. They danced and drank until Theo was properly pissed to let his morals go._

 _They apparated to his hotel room in Diagon Alley. She was very eager to please him as she shoved him on top of the bed. She undid his belt and slid his pants down. His cock sprang from his boxers as she slid those down as well. Astoria was very talented as she ran her tongue down his shaft and then swallowed him whole; bobbing up and down continuing to swirl her tongue around him. He hissed as she grazed him lightly with her teeth. He felt himself building up for release when she stopped suddenly. She tried to kiss him but he moved to bite her gently on the neck. Kissing was too intimate, he wasn't ready emotionally to go there. He instead began unclasping her bra. Her breasts were larger than he would have liked, too full for his hands. He lowered his mouth onto her nipple and began licking around the edges. He let his teeth pull on the taut flesh. He palmed her other breast and twisted that nipple. She cried out at the sensation. Moving his way down her body,she began to spread her legs wide. She was wet as he leaned into her. He licked the edges of her pink folds very slowly. Never entering and never touching her clit, which drove her mad. She needed to feel the friction against his tongue desperately. She had tried to take control by guiding his head where she needed relief but he would not provide it. He continued to lick her slowly until he felt she had had enough. His tongue dove into her center sweeping over top of her clit. She almost came the moment his tongue touched her. Her hips began to rock in need of fulfillment. He obliged her by sticking two fingers into her center. He did not feel the need to be gentle as he pumped his fingers into her. He continued his pace moving his fingers in and out while flicking his tongue over her clit. He could tell by her quivering thighs that she was very close. He flipped her over onto her knees and rubbed her juices over his cock and entered her from behind. He felt her tighten around him as he thrusted inside of her. He reached around her and used his fingers to rub her clit in small circles. She cried out again as she shattered around him. He returned his hands to her hips and thrusted into her hard and fast. His own release came shortly after._

"Daphne, it never should have happened. I tried to apologize later. I told her I had drank too much that I didn't mean to lead her on. She swore she understood that she had been drunk as well." Theo tried to finish explaining.

"Theo then you shouldn't have given in! You've always known how she's felt about you. Now she's crushed. Inconsolable because she thinks you've thrown her away." Daphne crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are right about that, I shouldn't have. It was a horrible error in my judgement. I should've just went after some random slag." Theo felt terrible that he had hurt Astoria and that in turn had hurt Daphne. He cared about the latter more.

"What can I do to make it right Daph. You name it, I'll do it." Theo said remorsefully.

"I say we meet for lunch and you apologize to her. That way we can just forgive and move on." Daphne said.

"I can manage that. You let me know what day and I'll be there. I have to go visit father in Azkaban though the day after tomorrow." Theo replied.

"WHAT! Theo have you lost your mind? Why are you going to go visit Quincy? He's a lunatic! " Daphne was visibly shaken.

"Snape feels it's necessary. He says father may know or be able to help lift this curse." Theo told her about his meeting with Snape and Hermione.

"Well it makes sense but do you really think he will tell you anything? He has always been so awful to you." Daphne replied. Theo knew she was right. His father was horrible to everyone not just him.

"I don't know to be honest with you. I can hope that being in Azkaban has broken him a little. Who knows if he is even sane after five years in Azkaban." Theo said.

"Pinky!" Theo called out.

"Yes Master Theo?" Pinky said giving him a quick curtsey.

"Could you please bring Daphne and I some tea and biscuits?" Theo asked.

" Are we having tea?" Daphne asked him raising her eyebrow.

"I need to talk to you about something. I need your advice rather and I thought tea and biscuits would make a nice refreshing snack." Theo replied.

"If Potter, I mean Harry, weren't able to walk after an accident would you still love him? What I'm trying to ask is, would you still want to be with him?" Theo wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"Oh Theo, yes I would. What I have with Harry is different. I feel like I'm connected to him. Even when we are apart it's like there is this string that ties us together. I'll tell you something but you better not tell Blaise and Draco." She said sternly. He nodded his head in agreement.

"The first time Harry and I had sex I felt like I was finally whole. No, it wasn't just amazing sex, because although the sex was amazing, a part of me felt like I had been put back together. I felt at peace and that I was home. I know it sounds strange and maybe it's a question you should bring up with the boys. Being a woman I'm much more sensitive than you are." She said with a wink.

Theo wondered what it would be like to be in love and have someone love him like Harry and Daphne or Luna and Draco. He didn't know if he'd ever find someone that would look past his ailment. He had always hoped Hermione would be the one to fill the void. He and Daphne continued chatting for several hours laughing and eating biscuits with their tea.

 **At Harry's Apartment**

"So Hermione, how has your day away from the flat been?"Harry laughed.

"Haha Harry, you are soooo funny." Hermione said reaching for the tea kettle. She turned the stove on and set the kettle on it.

"For the record I'm exhausted with the babies coming, Severus meeting us, and now this nonsense with Daphne's crazy sister." Hermione grabbed some tea cups and set them on the dinner table for her and Harry.

"Tori is well, spoiled. She thinks she can get whatever she wants because Hyperion has always given her everything. Do you know he bought her diamond earrings on her fourth birthday just because she wanted some like her Mum?" Harry was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Harry we grew up the Muggle way. Look at Draco, Pansy, and Blaise they all were raised in that same fashion." Hermione replied.

"Not the Weasley's or Neville! Poor Neville is a pureblood and look at how that mean woman raised him." Harry replied. Hermione nodded in agreement. Neville had been raised differently than most pure blooded families.

"Let's talk about something much nicer. How are the wedding plans going?" Hermione asked. She heard the teapot start to whistle and went to grab it.

"Almost all done thank Merlin. Daphne just has another dress fitting. You've had yours made right?" Harry shot her a worried look.

"Dress? What dress? Harry you know I always write everything down!" Hermione's voice got very panicked.

"Hermione! Your bridesmaids dress! Daphne told you to go to Madam Balkin and… oh for Godric's sake you are pulling one on me." Harry said as he watched tears of laughter fall from Hermione's eyes.

"Oh Merlin, I didn't think I'd be able to pull it off without laughing." She said through labored breaths.

"Well I actually do have a problem now that Theo is back. Daphne wants him in the wedding. So I need to get him fitted as well. He will be going down the aisle with you now though. I'm sorry, but he just can't walk with Tori... not after all this. You and Tori were just going to walk together and now this. It's maddening. We should have eloped." Harry sounded exasperated.

"Well you are lucky that Theo and I are getting to be friends or you would have an awkward time on your hands. Hopefully though Daphne can get this whole situation resolved with Theo and you won't have to worry anymore." Hermione said while cleaning up their mess from tea.

"Are you bringing anyone to the wedding yet?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know I'm not. I haven't had anytime to date and now that Theo will be going I'll probably just hang out with him since we will be the lonely hearts together." Hermione replied.

"He could be your date." Harry smirked at her.

"Oh Harry, that is so unprofessional! Besides we are still getting to know each other. I would never ask him out on a date. Especially with Astoria acting like a crazy person. Your wedding will already be a circus from reporters and photographers trying to crash it. Let alone some sordid crazy scandal from Astoria and Theo." Hermione slapped Harry on the back of his head. Sometimes he was a silly boy instead of a mature adult.

"Well Chad, the bloke from America in my department will be coming.. maybe you two can sit and chat. He's a super nice fellow." Harry said while rubbing his head.

"Stop worrying about me Harry. I'm not lonely. I have too much going on right now to worry about any of that." Hermione replied dismissively.

"It's my job to worry about you. You are the closest thing I have to a sister. Just go on a date with Chad for me? Please?" Harry said sticking his lower lip out. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh for Godric's sake Harry! Fine if it will get you off my arse I will. Just have him owl me and he and I will figure out a time." Hermione rolled her eyes at him. He was so persistent sometimes. She hated the idea of doing this but Harry had been hounding her to go out with this Chad person for months now. It couldn't be any worse than her date with Seamus. Hermione heard the fireplace come alive and saw Daphne step out of it.

"Everything all right Daph?" Hermione asked.

"It will be fine. Theo and I had a good talk. He's going to talk to Astoria with me one day at lunch. We will get it all worked out." Daphne said sitting on the sofa next to Harry.

"Well I'm glad that everything is going to be ok. I'd better head back to the manor though. I don't want to leave Theo alone for too long." Hermione said hugging her friends goodbye. Hermione was so exhausted from their long day. She hoped she would get to relax in her luxurious room at the manor for the rest of the evening. A hot bath was exactly what she needed and then a good night's rest to deal with everything coming tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE CHARACTERS IN THE HP WORLD THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING**

 **Thank you to my lovely betas xsoullessXbeautyx and GryffinKitty**

 **I'm sorry for all the updating messages anyone got. The newest chapter is posted. I've had a lot going on in my personal life with my children and I've not been able to sit and really write until now. So thank you for all of you who have stuck by me. Much love.** **please feel free to leave a review or pm me if you have questions that I can answer. I love feedback!**

Chapter 10

Hermione apparated back to Nott Manor after her dinner with Harry. A million things swirled through her mind. She was so distracted she didn't hear or see Theo coming towards her.

"Did you have a nice time with Potter.. I mean Harry?" Theo asked.

"Oh! Theo I didn't notice you were here. I'm so very sorry. Dinner was fine. Harry was bothering me about finding a date for the wedding." Hermione said a bit distracted.

"Oh, you don't have a date?" Theo sputtered nervously.

"No, but Harry wants to set me up with his American friend Chad. I just don't find it an appropriate first date. So he's making me go on a date with him beforehand." Hermione said in frustration. Theo's eyebrows began to twitch and he started tapping his fingers on his chair.

"Do you even want to go on a date with him?" Theo tried to ask casually, but his voice cracked mid sentence.

"No, I really don't. I have so much to do trying to figure out what is going on with your ailment, preparing to visit your father, and the wedding. I'd rather just go alone or with a friend." Hermione was beyond frustrated with the dilemma Harry was putting her in. He knew she didn't want to date right now. Maybe not ever at this point. She wanted to find someone who excited her intellectually as well as physically, which proved to be rather difficult. Her thoughts drifted to Severus. It broke her heart to walk away from him, but she knew she had to. He came very close to being her love of a lifetime. He was so intelligent and most people didn't know so compassionate. She could see it in his face, the determination, when trying to save Theo. She could tell he felt guilty for Theo's circumstances. Hopefully when they went to Azkaban they would get some information from Nott Senior.

"I am honestly very sorry you have to deal with me and put your life on hold." Theo tried to convey his sincerity. He didn't want Hermione to suffer on his behalf. He also didn't want her going out on dates with some American named Chad. He should just pluck up the courage and ask her to go to the wedding with him. Then he thought about how she would never see him as more than a patient and a friend. Damn Draco for doing this to him. Everyone always thought his feelings for Hermione had been flippant but no one besides Daphne really understood. They had long talks in the Dungeons the night Hermione had been captive in the Black Lake during the Triwizard tournament. Theo had torn apart the common room during a panic attack when Daphne had walked in.

* * *

 _"Theo! What's wrong? Are you ok?" Daphne came running towards him._

 _"She'll never know Daph. She'll never know how much I want her to be the most important thing to me." tears streamed down his cheeks._

 _"Who are you talking about? What is this all about Theo? I'm so worried about you." Daphne said rubbing circles on his back._

 _"Hermione. I've been in love with her since third year. I can't do anything about it. Draco would kill me and my father would kill her. We all know how capable he is of that." Theo said wiping tears from his face._

 _"You're in love with Hermione Granger? Theo… you know how dangerous that is for you and her if people knew? Just that you have feelings for her would drive your father mad. Does Hermione know?" Daphne asked._

 _"Of course she doesn't. I do my best to not get paired with her in class. It hurts my heart too much. Can you believe Viktor Krum chose her? What could she possibly see in him?" Theo was devastated._

 _"Theo, you have to try to get over her. This won't do either of you any good. If you can't I'm always here to help you. I'm so sorry you are hurting." Daphne hugged him tightly._

* * *

"Oh Theo, you aren't a burden on me in anyway. Honestly it's so nice to have an intelligent conversation for once. I wish we had been able to get to know one another during school. I know that wasn't really an option since I come from Muggles." Hermione said rubbing his shoulder. He had to look down and blink away the tears.

"As do I Hermione. It would have been nice to have been better acquainted." Theo gave her a small smile. Pinky appeared in front of them suddenly.

"Missy Hermione, would yous like some tea?" Pinky asked.

"That would be lovely Pinky. Theo would you care to join me? We can discuss some things to prepare to see your father or just chat if you like." She smiled at him.

"That would be great. I'll join you in the Library in a few moments. I need to firecall Daphne to firm up something." Theo replied.

"Of course. I'll see you in a moment." Hermione said following Pinky to the Library.

Theo moved through the house to his office. He stuck his head into the fireplace to speak to Daphne.

"Daph! I need to talk to you." Theo shouted.

"For heaven's sake Theo! I just left what do you need?" Daphne replied.

"Hermione wants to talk. Not just about my case but to get to know me better. What do I do? I don't want to make an arse out of myself."

"Theo, Hermione is like anyone else. I know this is harder for you given your feelings for her, but you need to just try to let her in. I know that is hard for you. She's an amazing person and if you just bring the wall down she will take the opportunity." Daphne encouraged her friend.

"Is there anything she likes specifically?" Theo asked nervously.

"She loves the ocean. It's the place that reminds her of her parents. She misses them very much Theo." Daphne said.

"What happened to them?"

"That's her story to tell Theo, but try to ease that conversation gently." Daphne replied.

"Thank you Daph. I better head to talk to her." Theo said.

"I'll owl you about when we will talk to Astoria." she said sternly.

"Of course. I will talk to you soon." Theo backed his head out and headed towards the library.

Hermione was sitting on the green couch with her feet hanging over the end of it. She looked so relaxed. Theo saw that she was reading a book called Little Women. He hadn't read it before so he assumed it was a piece of muggle literature he had not seen. She was chewing the inside of her lip and her brow was furrowed in concentration.

"Sorry for the delay Hermione." Theo said maneuvering his chair near the couch. Hermione shot up from laying down on the couch.

"No problem, I was just enjoying a book while I waited." Hermione gave him a smile.

"What is that you are reading?" Theo asked.

"Little Women it's a story about four sisters during a war." Hermione replied.

"Funny, since we've survived our own war." Theo said with a chuckle.

"I didn't even think about that. I always wondered what it was like to have siblings though. I'm sure you understand what I mean. Harry and Draco are amazing friends to us and like brothers but it's not the same." Hermione said.

"I can understand what you mean, but I never wished for siblings. Not with my father anyway." Theo replied. Hermione felt heat spread across her face as she realized she had brought up painful memories for Theo.

"I'm so sorry Theo, that was insensitive of me. I forgot that we did not have the same home life for a moment." Hermione apologized.

"No need to apologize. My father was not a typical parent. As horrid as Draco's parents were they were amazing parents. They loved him and doted on him endlessly. My mother loved me though. She was a wonderful woman. I miss her very much." Theo said with tears threatening to form.

"Oh Theo! I found something you might want to see." Hermione ran to grab the photo album she had found earlier. She handed the silver leather album to Theo who looked perplexed. He opened the leather bound book and saw his mother's handwriting. He could feel the heat from the tears brimming in his eyes. There it was for all to see the love Cassandra had for her son. Meticulous notes with every photograph. He flipped through the album until he came across a photo of himself with Draco.

 _-Theo and his best friend Draco Malfoy. I never thought I'd see Theo bond with another child the way he does with Draco. They are kindred spirits. Mothers who love them to the ends of the Earth, and Fathers who expect too much from them. I can only hope that Narcissa and I raise them to be good men. I always wonder what kind of man my Theodore will be. Will he be kind and gentle like me? Calculated and withdrawn like Quincy? I can only hope that I influence him enough to not become a monster like his father. He's already such a kind boy. I hope one day he will grow into a good man._

 _Age 5 at Nott Manor._

Theo wiped the tears that were falling from his eyes. Was he a good man? Did he live up to the dream his mother had for him? He shut the book and pushed it onto the side table.

"Thank you for showing this to me. I will finish looking at it another time." Hermione nodded at him understanding that this was overwhelming for him. The two sat and chatted about their first few years away from Hogwarts trying to get to know one another without delving into emotional topics. Hermione noticed that Theo seemed to be feeling some fatigue.

"Are you tired Theo?" Hermione asked.

"My shoulders just hurt because I'm not used to being in this chair all day." Theo waved his hand dismissively.

"I can try some massage techniques Paisley showed me if you'd like." Hermione began rolling the sleeves of her blouse.

"No I don't want to be a bother. I'm sure once I get accustomed to the chair I'll feel better." Theo replied.

"Don't be silly let me help you. I will just start lecturing you if don't. Or I'll call Draco." Hermione smirked.

"Fine. Just levitate me to where you need me." Theo said with a twinge of annoyance. He didn't want Hermione to see his body this way. He knew his body was not the same as it once was. He used to be very muscular and now he was just lean. It was embarrassing to him for her to see him like this. It was definitely not how he pictured the first time she'd see him without his shirt on. Hermione could hear the displeasure in his voice, which she could understand. It can't be very easy to have to undress in front of someone you barely know. Even if that had been school mates.

"I think you will be more comfortable if we go to your room." Hermione suggested to help ease the situation. So they both headed up to the second floor to Theo's bedroom. She saw that her room was just down the hall from him. Theo opened the doors and Hermione glanced around. It wasn't really what she expected. She had assumed Theo's room would be much like Draco's covered in green. How Luna dealt with that was beyond her. No, Theo's room was modern but homey. The walls were lined with books, shelved in deep mahogany bookcases. The walls were a deep blue, the color reminded Hermione of Theo's eyes. A giant four post bed lined the wall on the other side of the room. The bed spread was a very pale silver color with green trim. Hermione smirked seeing Theo couldn't help but add a subtle hint of Slytherin pride into his room.

"I'm going to levitate you to the bed if that's alright with you." Hermione said. Theo shrugged in response.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ " Hermione lifted Theo up from his chair and placed him gently onto the bed.

"Do you need me to help you undress?" Hermione said a blush spreading across her cheeks. Theo look scandalized and shook his head 'no' quickly. Hermione thought she should turn around until she saw Theo starting to undress. His long fingers were so graceful gliding along the buttons of his shirt. She watched him shrug off his shirt and saw his bare chest. She could see that he had lost some muscle mass but that he was still a sight to behold. She could still see the faint outline of his once six pack; The deep v from his hips leading to his pants. Hermione blushed wondering briefly what Theo looked like completely naked. She saw Theo lie back in the bed.

"I'm going to have to turn you over if that's alright." Hermione said. Theo nodded at her and began to turn him over onto his stomach. She started rubbing his shoulders in circular motions as Paisley told her. She started to work down his back working all the way down to his lower back. She got lost in the rhythm of it all and hadn't noticed Theo's breathing change.

He couldn't believe how amazing her hands felt on his back. It was like little jolts of electricity every time her hands moved against him. He felt so relaxed with her. When she began working on the muscles towards his lower back his breath quickened. He felt a flutter that he hadn't felt in over a month beneath him. He couldn't believe it as he had tried, and failed, to see if self stimulation would work after he lost the use of his legs. He felt himself keep hardening at her touch as she worked lower on his back. It felt so good but at the same time he felt an amount of fear that Hermione would see his body's reaction to her touch. He hoped she wouldn't notice because it would be horribly embarrassing for her to see him like this.

"How does your back feel now?" She asked.

"Much better thank you. You have a magic touch." Theo propped himself up on his elbows to reply.

"Do you want me to rub your legs?" Hermione asked reaching for his calves.

"No! I mean I'm just so relaxed right now I think I'd like to just go to bed." Theo said hurriedly.

"Oh, alright then. I'm glad it made you feel so much better! I'll have to tell Paisley it worked. We will have to work on your legs tomorrow though Theo. Some stretches at the least." Hermione said getting up from the bed.

"Sounds like a plan then. Thank you so much for your help today Hermione. I know it's been a very long day. I hope you get some rest tonight." Theo said.

"I think I"m going to go enjoy a long hot bath and a book." Hermione chuckled.

"Good night Theo, I'll see you in the morning and we will discuss meeting with your father." Hermione said as she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Theo groaned at the hardness in his cock. It had been so long that he had been able to get hard he wasn't used to the sensation any longer. He slipped his hand underneath his pajamas and began to imagine Hermione there. He imagined her full rounded breasts swaying in front of him while she rode his cock. Palming them in his hand as he rubbed and pinched her nipples. Her gasping in pleasure. His hand began to pump his cock more vigorously. His orgasm ripped through him and he lay there spent from the excursion. He performed a cleaning spell and turned off the lights. Thinking to himself he needed to speak to Draco and Blaise about this new development.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Hermione had entered her room exhausted from the long day. She started making a mental note about all the things she needed to do tomorrow. She saw a female barn owl at the window with a note attached to her feet.

 _You won't save him. I'll make sure._

Hermione should have been scared but she was furious. Someone was out to make sure Theo wasn't going to get better. She wrote Severus a note explaining what happened and sent the original note. She begged him not to tell Theo that they would figure this out on their own. She would find out who sent this. There had to be a link to who originally cursed him. She felt her magic crackling around her and decided she'd better take the bath she intended. Heading to the tub she started to undress. She turned on the faucet to let the water run and then turned to face the mirror. Noticing her skin had gotten tanner now that the weather was warming up. Grateful for it with Harry and Daphne's wedding coming in August. Her dress was a mint green, which of course she shouldn't be surprised by. She found Daphne's sense of humor delightful. Daphne was making all the Slytherin girls wear maroon and she, Ginny, Paisley and Luna were to wear the mint green. Pansy was furious with Daphne for weeks after. She stopped the water in the tub and stepped in. She could feel her muscles unwinding in the tub. It been a crazy few days and she was hoping after speaking with Quincy Nott she and Theo would be able to slow down and get things going with therapy. She soaked in the tub until she felt her skin pruning and got out to dry off. She threw her hair in a bun,not wanting to deal with drying tonight, and laid down in the soft bed. She laid staring at the walls for a moment before drifting to sleep, thinking of Theo's deep blue eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own the characters in the HP universe they belong to JK Rowling**

 **please feel free to leave a review or pm me if you have questions that I can answer. I love feedback!**

Chapter 11

Hermione woke to the sounds of Pinky bustling through her room.

"Missy Hermione, yous has breakfast with Master Theo?" Pinky asked while dusting the furniture. Hermione smiled knowing the little elf didn't want her Master to be alone.

"Of course, I'd love to Pinky, I just need to get changed and freshened up." Hermione said walking towards the bathroom. Hermione's hair was a disaster from sleeping on it in a bun. She showered quickly and used a spell to dry her hair into waves. She picked through her closet trying to find something comfortable to wear. She finally decided on a white sleeveless blouse and some stretchy jeans with her black ballet flats. Simple and comfortable was the goal today with everything she, Theo, and Severus would have to discuss today. She walked down to the patio and saw Theo sitting in his chair reading _The Daily Prophet_.

"Any good news in there?" Hermione joked. The newspaper was still very loose on their version of the truth.

"Well, it says that Daphne has been working long nights to avoid 'The Chosen One' because she is getting cold feet. There is something in here about you as well you might want to read." Theo said handing her the folded paper.

 _Hermione Granger, from the Golden Trio, has quit 's as a healer. No one knows why she suddenly departed. Her supervisor Healer Brown said that she had been replaced and was not sure if or when Miss Granger would return. Has the smartest witch of her age finally lost her touch? Deciding to flee the country?_

"Oh for Godric's sake. They definitely put a spin on this haven't they? No matter, I don't really care anyway. It's so nice to be away from that grouchy woman." Hermione laughed throwing the paper on the table. She reached for a peach scone and poured herself a cup of tea.

"I can have Draco make them print an apology. They shouldn't be talking badly about you when you are just trying to help me recover." Theo said. Hermione waved her hand at him.

"Really it's nothing to concern ourselves with. We have so much more to do to prepare for seeing your father. Severus will be here shortly. Harry and Daphne are supposed to come for dinner as well." She began to tidy up her dishes when Pinky popped in.

"No Missy Hermione. Pinky does it. Yous and Master Theo goes the library." Pinky said cleaning up their breakfast area. Theo and Hermione went to the library to prepare for Severus.

"Should we ask your father if he knows who could have cast such a powerful curse?" Hermione asked.

"I'd say that would be a fruitful question since he knows who would have been able to. We should also ask him if there are any dark artifacts that could have aided the person." Theo replied writing out their ideas.

Severus walked in and watched Hermione and Theo talking. He could see the desire rolling off of young Nott. He bristled at the thought, but knew it really wasn't up to him anymore, and that Hermione would eventually see what was going on and make her choice. He couldn't say he wasn't jealous. He was always jealous of the men that took interest in her. He cleared his throat so that they would see him in the doorway.

"Severus! I'm so glad you are here! Theo and I have been working on a list of questions to ask Quincy." Hermione had jumped up to hug him. She nuzzled into his chest and breathed him in.

"That is very productive of you both. Let me look at what you have." Severus said glancing over Hermione's head at Theo's notes. Severus quickly glanced at young Nott out of the corner of his eye. He noticed the boy seemed to be oblivious to how close he and Hermione had once been.

"We should also ask him if he is responsible." Severus said. Hermione looked up and Theo stared at him.

"You think he'd be truthful? Did you forget, Snape, he lied to everyone but the Death Eaters about killing my mother." Theo said angrily.

"Precisely, he might tell me. Unless he knows I had defected before The Dark Lord fell." Severus explained.

"He might have had an accomplice even. The options are endless but we should ask him all questions to try to get any answers that may help us." Severus stated. Hermione loved that Severus was able to look at all sides so analytically. He was able to catch things that most people wouldn't be able to.

"Ok then. We will add those questions to our list as well. Have we figured out where I should be during this? I'm sure Quincy Nott will not want to answer questions to a muggleborn." Hermione said.

"I think it would be wise to have me go first and then you and Theo follow up incase he won't answer me. He might respond to Theo on some level. Quincy is not a man of the heart. He loves to challenge people and twist things to torment others. Theo will need you there to support him but do not engage Quincy, Hermione, he will just use you to hurt young Nott." Severus explained while gathering their notes. He took a look at the information Hermione had collected from the Nott Library on curses when he came across the journal that had Quincy's notes in it. He skimmed through seeing some of the truly horrible curse Quincy concocted. He noticed the handwriting had changed at the end. Most likely when Quincy went to Azkaban. He wondered whose handwriting it could be. He cast a spell trying to identify the writer but to no avail. Quincy must have had the book bound by something, blood perhaps.

"Do either of you know who wrote these last entries into this journal?" Severus asked. Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw the family journal.

"No, I asked Theo about this the other day and he only recognized his father and grandfather's entries." Hermione replied as she glanced at the handwriting again.

"Young Nott, I fear I must ask a favor of you. This book is bound to keep the identities of the writer's secret. While you as a family member recognize your father and grandfather's writing others would not. I'd like to see if a blood ritual would identify the authors. Your blood would reveal the Nott writers as you are the heir." Severus explained closing the book.

"We might as well give it a chance then." Theo held out his hand to Severus. Severus then used a knife to cut into Theo's palm. Severus held Theo's hand over the cover of the journal and they watched the names of Quincy Nott and Thoros Nott appear engraved into the journal's cover.

"Well that is interesting. Too bad we can't make everyone bleed on it." Theo laughed.

"The beauty is young Nott if we can pull any information from Quincy we can eliminate suspects." Severus said healing his wound. Theo appreciated Snape's thoroughness it had proven to help them greatly in this circumstance.

"Remember young Nott, you need to try and keep a level head when you see your father. He will thrive on your anger." Severus reminded him as he gathered his things to leave.

"I'd like to take the book with me to read over night if you do not not mind." Severus looked to Theo for permission.

"Of course Professor Snape, whatever you need. I hope you are able to find any answers to help us." Theo said handing him the journal.

"You are welcome to call me Severus, young Nott, I'm no longer your professor and you are no longer my student." Severus said.

"Then please call me Theo or Theodore whatever you prefer." Theo extended his hand to Severus. The men shook and Severus turned to Hermione.

"Until tomorrow, my little lion, do not get yourself into trouble." Severus said embracing her. Hermione hugged him back and walked him to the door.

"Severus, should I worry for tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"No, little lion, you will have myself or Theodore to protect you. The boy was a Dragon Tamer. I'm sure he knows proper spells to keep you safe." Severus chuckled. Hermione felt her face grow hot and her hair begin to spark.

"You forget I know how to take care of myself Severus." Hermione had her hands on her hips. He knew full well she could take care of herself. He just loved to see her angry.

"I meant do I need to worry for Theo. Quincy is an evil man and I know how badly he has hurt Theo. I'll Avada him before he gets the chance to hurt Theo again." Hermione said heatedly. Severus watched her reaction to the thought of young Theodore being hurt by his father. He knew his little lion well. She would help Theodore no matter what the cost.

"Speaking of our mystery note. Any ideas of the identity of the sender?" Severus asked.

"No, at first I thought maybe it could be Astoria, but she doesn't have any idea of what is going on. Just that she doesn't want me here with Theo. She's a jealous child. She can't control her emotions." Hermione explained. Severus nodded in agreement. From what he remembered of the younger Greengrass girl was that she was spoiled and lazy. Always assuming she would get away with things because of her pure-blood status.

"We will have to work on a list of people you and I feel will try to harm Theodore." Severus said.

"I agree, I will try to come up with some names tonight so that we can discuss this before we leave for Azkaban." Hermione said pulling him into one last hug. She could hear the steady beat of his heart. It made her ache to change her mind. To just be content with what Severus could give her. She knew better though as she pulled away with a sad smile.

"Until then my little lion. Behave yourself and keep Theodore safe." Severus said as he walked to the apparition point.

Hermione headed back inside to talk to Theo and try to get a feel for any enemies he could have possibly made during school and after. Remembering that Harry and Daphne were coming for dinner, Hermione went to the kitchen to ask Pinky for some help. She rounded the corner to the kitchen when she saw Theo and Pinky talking at the counter. Theo looked so at ease with Pinky. She was very surprised because most purebloods did not have a bond with their house elves. They were laughing while Pinky made cupcakes. Theo reaching for one and Pinky slapping his hand away. Hermione caught herself giggling at the scene. Then it dawned on her. Pinky had always taken care of Theo, especially after his mother died. She was the closest thing he had to family. Hermione felt her heart burst with warmth as she watched the pair fighting and haggling over cupcakes.

"Pinky, I forgot that Harry and Daphne are coming over soon. Do you mind helping me make dinner?" as Hermione stepped into the kitchen she watched Theo straighten up in his chair. _Always prim and proper when others were around_ Hermione thought to herself. Pinky began bustling about the kitchen.

"I'd like to make a roast with some potatoes and carrots if you don't mind helping me Pinky. Theo you could help us too." Hermione said handing him a carrot. He looked at it and grabbed the peeler. Hermione was surprised that Theo knew what he was doing. Daphne and Draco were a disaster in the kitchen. They relied solely on their partners to cook meals. He began cutting the carrots after Pinky handed him a cutting board.

"You seem to know your way around the kitchen Theo." Hermione said while placing the roast into the pan.

"Pinky has shown me a thing or two in the kitchen. My father wasn't around usually for dinner time so I had dinner with Pinky and Buddy most nights. As long as he wasn't hosting Death Eaters here." Theo replied handing the cut up carrots to Pinky.

"Master Theo is good boy. Helps Pinky and Buddy in house. Not lazy like Mister Blaise and Mister Draco. We's teach him right. Be a good boy. Good husband." Pinky said placing everything into the oven. Hermione saw Theo's face redden at Pinky's comments. She thought it was endearing how much Pinky loved Theo.

"Oh Pinky stop. You are embarrassing me." He said while maneuvering his chair towards the hallway.

"We should really work on stretches for your legs today Theo. Let's go to the Physio room." Hermione said. Theo nodded in agreement but was worried about the events that had happened the night before. He prayed it wouldn't happen in front of her again.

"Ok, I'm going to levitate you to the mat and then I will take your legs and bring them to your chest. We will be keeping the muscles active this way so they don't deteriorate. We don't want you to have a longer time recovering when we do solve this curse." Hermione prepared the mat while explaining to Theo their plan.

"That's perfectly fine with me. I'm glad I put on sweatpants for the occasion." He chuckled. Hermione gave a small laugh and began to levitate him to the mat. She crawled over to his legs and began stretching his legs to his chest. She could feel that the muscles were not very flexible with him being stagnant the last month. Working each leg back and forth about 10 times she saw that Theo looked frustrated.

"Is something wrong Theo?" She asked.

"I was just hoping that I'd feel something, anything, while we were stretching but I don't. Not even in the slightest." Theo sighed.

"While you may not feel like this is doing much I assure you, Paisley's research is very thorough. When we do get the curse lifted you will be able to walk so much easier with your muscles engaged." Hermione said while helping him sit up.

"I hope we can soon. I'd love to be better by Daphne's wedding. I wanted to dance with her." Theo ran his hair through his hand. He thought of her like a sister and didn't want to miss out on her special day because he was bound to a damn chair.

"We will figure something out for the wedding. Even if we haven't lifted the curse. Skele-gro has worked for brief amounts of time. Maybe Severus can make a potion to help you be able to walk for a few hours? I'll have to discuss this with him. I know it's important to you." Hermione smiled at him. She knew Daphne was as important to him as Harry was to her. She would have to write to Severus tonight to begin working on a plan to at least get him through the wedding. The clock chimed and Hermione realized it was already lunch time.

"Let's get some lunch and then I'm going to write to Severus to let him know we need to work on something for the wedding." Hermione said while levitating Theo to his chair.

"Great I have some things I need to take care of before Daphne and Harry come anyway." Theo said. Theo wanted to work on a gift for Hermione, given she had to give up so much for him. He was going to owl Pansy and Daphne to ask for their help. The pair headed back to the dining room where Pinky had lunch waiting for them. Nothing elaborate, just sandwiches and some salad. Hermione appreciated Pinky's good sense to not fill Theo up with hearty meals after doing physio.

"How are you liking your room? I asked Pansy to help redecorate since the house hasn't been lived in so long." Theo looked at her nervously.

"I love it! It reminds me of a beach spa resort! I love the color of the walls especially. It reminds me of the ocean." Hermione smiled at him.

"Have you visited the beach often?" Theo asked.

"When I was younger. My parents and I went to the beach almost every holiday. Some of my favorite memories are from those holidays." Hermione felt tears stinging in her eyes.

"Are you ok? Did I say something wrong?" Theo was concerned as he saw Hermione was on the verge of tears.

"No, you are fine. I just miss my parents. Before the three of us left to destroy the Horcruxes I had to alter their memories. They don't remember me and I can't reverse it. Severus tried to help but as I was not experienced in the charm, I damaged their memories permanently." A tear slid down her cheek and she brushed it away roughly.

"I'm so very sorry Hermione. I wouldn't have brought it up if it was going to cause you pain." Theo said reaching for her hand.

"No, you couldn't have known. It hurts but I do still love the beach because of the memories we did share." Hermione squeezed his hand back. She gathered the plates when Pinky popped in and took them away.

"That little elf is very good at her job." Hermione laughed.

"I think she's just happy to finally have people back in the Manor. I've been gone for a long time. I couldn't bear being here alone." Theo replied.

"I'm sure she is. She loves you very much that's very evident. I hope I'll get to meet your other elf soon." Hermione said.

"Buddy is a peculiar elf. He doesn't like most people so please don't take offense if he comes off rude." Theo explained.

"Oh, that's not a problem. I'm sure he has his reasons. I'm going to head off to finish my errands before Harry and Daphne come to dinner tonight." Hermione leaned over to give Theo a hug. He returned the hug breathing her in. She smelled amazing like lavender, parchment, and the ocean.

"I'll see you later this evening then. Enjoy your afternoon." Theo headed towards his office. Already missing her as he prepared to write Pansy and Daphne.

 _Pansy, and Daph,_

 _I need your help coming up with a gift for Hermione. She's given up so much to help me and I'd like to do something special for her. Any ideas would be appreciated._

 _Yours,_

 _Theo_

He sent Pearl off to Pansy and Daphne and waited for their response. He really wanted to do something amazing for Hermione and he hoped the girls could help him. She had given up her job, life, and freedom to help him get better. He wouldn't be able to pay her back for all of this but he would do his best to show his appreciation.


	12. Chapter 12

**I Do not own the rights to the characters in Harry Potter they are owned by JK ROWLING**

 **A/N:Stephskell I'm so glad this story continues your love for Theo! I love him in so many stories and hope I will do justice to him!**

Chapter 12

Theo was organizing his desk when Pearl returned. He saw there were two notes and fed Pearl a treat. He opened the first, which was from Pansy.

 _Theo,_

 _You know I'm not one for kind gestures. Neville has life pretty easy that way. Hermione as you know loves to read, maybe you can find her a first edition of Hogwarts A History. You know how much she loved that damn book. She loves taking baths too. You could always call the Apothecary and see if they can make special oils for the bath. I hope this helps. Neville and I would like to see you soon. Don't be a prat and invite us over soon._

 _Love_

 _Pansy_

Theo laughed at Pansy's self invitation. He picked up Daphne's note.

 _Theo,_

 _Hermione hasn't taken a real holiday since before the war. Everything since has been focused on her work. I know her family liked to holiday on the beaches in Spain. I'll ask Harry for the specifics for you. Maybe you can take her on holiday. You could see if they will accommodate your chair. I know she could really use a break and it would do you some good to get away from Nott Manor. Have Pinky accompany you both. See you tonight._

 _Love_

 _Daph_

Theo loved both girls suggestions. He began by writing a letter to Penelope Clearwater-Weasley. She had taken over Flourish and Blotts after the war. If anyone could find him a First Edition of Hogwarts A History it would be her. He began research on beaches in Spain seeing what resorts might accommodate his chair. He didn't see many that seemed able to. He thought maybe he should look at renting a cottage by the beach instead. He heard the clock chime realizing it was already five o'clock, and began to tidy his research and head to the dining room.

 **Meanwhile**

Hermione hoped that she and Severus could figure out something to help Theo for the wedding. From Healer Hawthorne's notes skele-gro would only work for five minutes at a time with the maximum dose. It caused Theo great pain as well. She pulled out her parent's medical journals and flipped through the pages. She began to write a list of all the helpful herbs in Homeopathic remedies and Western Medicine.

 _Herb List_

 _-Comfrey_

 _-Chinese Corydalis_

 _-Turmeric/Willow tincture_

 _-Magnesium_

 _-Calcium_

 _-Magical Peanuts_

 _-Moly_

 _-Ingredients for Girding potion_

She hoped that using a combination of the Girding Potion to improve endurance with the skele-gro would prove to have longer yielding results. Especially if they made sure Theo used the other herbs the day of the wedding. They would have to test to make sure though. She wrote Severus a letter and explained what her plan was, to see if he agreed or had any other ideas to help Theo with some temporary relief. This got her mind racing, if they could pull this off even for a few hours, once a month they could try to get Theo use his muscles so they wouldn't deteriorate. She didn't want to get his hopes up though so she would wait until after she spoke to Severus and after their long day tomorrow. Theo didn't need to be distracted tomorrow. Hermione started gathering all the books she would need to help gather the herbs she would need. Girding Potion took very rare ingredients and she would have a hard time procuring them without Severus's connections. She heard the clock chime, realizing Harry and Daphne would be here any moment. She felt that she needed to change since they would be entertaining guests. She blushed and scolded herself. Theo would be entertaining everyone not the pair of them. They weren't a couple. She looked in her closet and found her favorite blue linen shirt dress. She rolled the sleeves up half way and tied the belt to the left side. She decided to keep on her black ballet flats since she was home. She caught herself again becoming too brazen with her words. This was a temporary situation. She must just feel very comfortable with Theo to feel safe like she would with Harry. She headed down the staircase to meet Harry and Daphne.

"Missy Daphne and Mister Potter is here Master Theo!" Pinky said while ushering Harry and Daphne in.

"Please call me Harry." Harry said crouching to shake the elf's hand. Pinky became very flustered to be addressed by a visitor in such a way. Most witches and wizards were still not kind to house elves so Pinky was obviously leery.

"Pinky, Harry set our friend Dobby free from the Malfoy's" Hermione explained. She saw all the distrust leave Pinky's face.

"Oh yous is good boy! Frees poor Dobby. Mister Draco no bad boy now. He was very naughty whens master was in school." Pinky said shaking Harry's hand.

"We are going to have roast, potatoes, and carrots. Theo helped me make dinner." Hermione said smiling at Theo. Harry turned to look at Hermione with a cocked eyebrow. He knew Daphne couldn't fend for herself in the kitchen so he assumed Theo wasn't able to as well.

"Oh Master Theo is good cook. Pinky teach him all kinds dishes to eat." Pinky said nudging them towards the dining room. Hermione chose to sit next to Theo and across from Harry. She watched as Harry pulled out Daphne's seat and help her in it. Ginny would have been annoyed had Harry done this with her when they were together. Daphne though, appreciated the gesture. She loved that Harry was a gentleman which is part of why they are such a good pair. Hermione wondered if she was going to find someone that was right for her. She hoped one day she would and hopefully while she was still able to have children. Otherwise giving up Severus would haunt her forever.

"So Theo, how are you taking to living with Hermione? Has she lectured you to death yet?" Harry winked at her.

"She threatened me once." Theo chuckled. Daphne gave Hermione a knowing smile. Harry loved to tease Hermione whenever he got the chance.

"It was well deserved too. He wasn't totally ready start the massage techniques that Paisley gave me." Hermione began dishing out the roast while they talked.

"Well Mi, you must have scared him if he didn't want a massage!" Harry laughed.

"Oh, hush. I did no such thing. Do you remember the first time you ever had to take your shirt off in front of me?" Hermione pointed out to Harry. Harry blushed remembering he didn't want her to see him with his shirt off.

"Harry, really let's not embarrass our hosts." Daphne smiled at Theo who looked slightly ashen.

"No, bother really. Anyway, Hermione and I got things prepared to meet with my father." Theo changed the subject as quickly as he could. Daphne's eyes got wide as she processed the information.

"Are you ready to see him after all this time?" Daphne said worriedly.

"I expect that I will never really be ready to face him. I have to do this though to get some peace of mind." Theo tried to be nonchalant about the situation. Deep down though he was frightened to see the man. Quincy terrorized him for so many years. Thankfully he was able to go to Hogwarts to escape his wrath or hide at the Malfoy's.

"We did find an old spell journal his father and grandfather wrote in. We know there is a mystery author because the book is bound by blood magic" Hermione continued. Daphne was intrigued blood magic wasn't used lightly. If the mystery author wasn't a Nott they must have had a desperate reason to tie themselves to the book.

"Well, you'll have to show us this book after dinner. If it makes you both feel better I will be the one who takes you to Azkaban tomorrow. Don't give me that look Hermione. I want to make sure you are safe. I'm coming end of story." Harry said before Hermione could protest.

"Fine. I think you are being silly. I have Severus and Theo as well." Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry. Harry always worried too much, but for good reason. Being hunted most of his life made him very wary of his surroundings. They finished up their dinner and headed to the library to talk and show Harry and Daphne the book. Theo watched the way Harry guided Daphne to the library with his hand on the small of her back. He could see how happy she was even from here. How he longed to have that deep love with someone. No, not just someone, with Hermione. He remembered the first day he got to see her in Arithmancy. No Draco, Blaise, Goyle, or Crabbe to talk badly about her in class.

* * *

 _Theo was sitting in the back of class waiting for Professor Vector to begin class when he saw her rushing into the classroom. Her hair waving around her face. Hermione Granger was so intelligent and quick witted. Even at thirteen Theo knew that those were rare qualities in a girl. Not everyone would find her beautiful but Theo did. He loved how wild her hair was. That she didn't care to fuss over herself the way Daphne and Pansy did. It was refreshing to see that she could just be herself. He watched as she scanned the room for an empty seat. She noticed one was next to him. He held his breath while he watched her contemplate sitting next to him. He knew why she was thinking about it. She assumed he was just like Draco, which made him clench his fists on top of his desk. Hermione took notice of this and then chose to sit in the row in front of him. He realized she took his reaction as aggression which made him even more upset. He worried he'd never even get the chance to speak to her now._

* * *

As they entered the library, Hermione went to grab the spell book. She handed it to Harry to look over. Harry turned the book over running his fingers down the spine of the book. Harry had held many dark objects in his lifetime and this book pulsed with Dark Magic. He frowned handing the book for Daphne to inspect. As she held the book Daphne felt something off about it. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. She looked at Theo with concern, whatever was in this book would bring him pain.

"There is something wrong with this journal. It's going to bring you misery Theo. I can feel it." Daphne's voice shaking while dropping the book on the table.

"Oh Daph, don't you think that you are over reacting a bit." Theo said with a laugh. Hermione stared at her friend who was visibly shaken. No, she isn't overreacting Hermione thought to herself. Something about the journal really bothered Daphne and Hermione would not take it so lightly.

"Daphne, can we talk and let the boys have some alone time?" Hermione asked pointing to the far end of the library.

"Sure, that's fine with me. Play nice with Harry, Theo. Maybe you two can discuss the plans for the wedding." Daphne began walking in the direction Hermione had suggested.

"Daphne, can you explain why you feel the journal is so bad?" Hermione asked.

"All I feel when I touch it is dread and anger. I know that sounds crazy but it's the feeling I get from it." Daphne shuddered.

"That's interesting. The book didn't give me any bad feelings. I could feel it's Dark Magic though." Hermione was pondering out loud.

"That book will bring Theo nothing but misery. I don't know what his father and this mystery person were trying to do but it's wicked." Daphne explained.

"I'll make sure to tell Severus how you feel about it." Hermione said. Thinking that Severus would like to know what a strong reaction Daphne got from the journal.

"You tell Professor Snape everything don't you?" Daphne asked. Hermione blushed at her words.

"Well, yes. We are very close since I did my apprenticeship with him." Hermione stuttered. She hoped Harry hadn't mentioned her relationship with Severus to Daphne.

"Yes, I remember that but you tell him as much as you tell Harry and that surprises me." Daphne replied.

"He's one of my closest friends now too Daphne." Hermione said thinking of a way to change the conversation.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I am not Ron, Theo, Blaise, or Draco. I know there is or was something more between you. You can deny it if you like, but I can see when two people care deeply for one another." Daphne said crossing her arms.

"Damn Harry and his big mouth." Hermione cursed.

"Harry knew? Well that is news to me. We are women Hermione we see more than the boys do. Professor Snape dotes on you. When has he ever shown an ounce of kindness towards anyone previously?" Daphne continued.

"All right, yes, Severus was my serious relationship after Ronald. You can't tell anyone though. I don't want everyone to know. Next thing you know it will be in Witch Weekly ." Hermione huffed.

"I won't say a word, but can you tell me why you two broke it off? I can see you still care for him deeply." Daphne pressed on. Hermione sighed recalling the night she ended things with Severus.

* * *

 _Severus had just bought a new home in London after tearing down Spinner's End. He wanted to show his new townhouse to Hermione. He knew she would love the architecture of the building. They would have plenty of room for a large Potion's room in the basement. He knew his witch wanted her own station so that she wouldn't disturb his work. It had a garden in the back that Hermione could sit out at in the mornings with her coffee. He could see them enjoying breakfast and then spending their day in the library or working on filling potions for 's. He was waiting for her in the lobby of St. Mungo's, which was uncharacteristic of him. He didn't like people stopping to talk to Hermione when he was with her. They always gave him dirty looks. Staring at his left arm while they spoke. It drove him mad, but today was special._

 _"Severus! What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at your new place?" Hermione said slipping her arm into the crook of his._

 _"Little lion, I wanted to make sure you arrived safely of course." Severus steered her to the apparition point. He had her side-along apparate to surprise her. He watched as she toured the house. Commenting how lovely it was and how he would have so much space to do his work._

 _"Severus, I love it! It's so open and homey. There is so much space! It will be perfect for a family." Hermione gushed. Severus's blood ran cold. Family? No, she couldn't mean they have children. He had always thought she knew how he felt about bringing children into the world._

 _"Sit, my little lion. We need to talk." Severus began. He hoped she was mistaken in her words. He loved her so much but knew children would break them._

 _"My plan today was to ask you to move here with me. I never want you to leave my side, but when you mentioned a family, I need you to be specific." Severus stared into her eyes. She began blushing._

 _"Well, I hoped we would have a couple children Sev. You know how much I adore Teddy and Victorie. I didn't think it was a surprise that I want my own children." Hermione explained. Dread washed over him as she spoke._

 _"I love you, is that not enough?" His voice becoming raspy._

 _"And I you, but children were always apart of my plan Sev. I've wanted to have children with you for ages but wasn't sure when to bring it up." Hermione was nervous now. He seemed to become very emotional, which even now was not normal for him in front of her._

 _"I won't have children my love. I can't bring children into this world. Having the stigma of me being their father. I would be a terrible father. I can't bear to be the man my father was. I won't subject you or innocents to the scrutiny that will follow me until I die." Severus explained. He hoped she would understand. That she could be swayed to change her mind. They were perfect for each other. He loved her more than he had ever loved Lily. He didn't know if he could survive without her._

 _Hermione was in shock. She couldn't believe this was happening. He had opened her heart when Ron had destroyed it. He had healed all the broken parts of her from the war, Ron, and her parents. He couldn't mean this. She had lost her family already and now he wanted her to give up the chance to have her own?_

 _"Severus, I can't do this. I can't give up on having a family of my own one day. I love you so much. Can't I change your mind? You won't be a bad father. Look how you have taken care of Draco his whole life. We can do this! We love each other. Don't make me choose please." Hermione felt the hot angry tears sliding down her face._

 _"My little lion, my heart breaks to tell you no to something you truly desire. You are my heart. You've brought light back into the darkness I was being swallowed up by. I can't allow you to give up on something you want. I have to make this choice so that you can continue on and find someone new who can give you all your heart desires." Severus said turning away from her so she couldn't see the tears falling._

 _"You can't do this to us Sev! Please, I'm begging you just take time to think about it. We can work this out…" She tried to continue._

 _"No. I won't change my mind and I won't let you give up what you want for me. It has to be over my little lion. I will love you forever and always." Severus walked out into the street and apparated away. Hermione stared at the doorway for what seemed like hours til she heard footsteps._

 _"Hermione? It's Harry. Severus said you needed me what's…" Harry saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. He picked her up and hugged her tightly._

 _"You'll come home with me. It's going to be ok Mi. It's going to be ok." She knew it would never be ok though as they walked out to the street._

* * *

"I wanted children and Severus didn't." Hermione said quickly. Daphne nodded in understandment.

"Ok, I won't press you for more, but know I'm always here if you need to talk." Daphne said opening her arms for a hug.

"Thank you Daphne. I might take you up on that soon." Hermione hugged her friend as she blinked back the tears threatening to fall.

Hermione walked Daphne back to where Harry and Theo were. She saw the boys were laughing and having a good time. It made her heart smile to see Theo so carefree.

"Well, Daphne and I better head home. We all need to get some rest before we head to Azkaban tomorrow." Harry said. Pinky popped in bringing their cloaks.

"Thank you Pinky." Daphne said squeezing the elf's hand. Pinky looked at Daphne and then glanced at Theo. She nodded her head at Daphne and apparated away. Hermione wondered what that exchange was about.

"Thank you for coming to the house and indulging in visiting the poor invalid." Theo joked.

"No worries mate. I'm glad to see Hermione anytime and I enjoyed spending time with you. We should do it more often. After all Daphne says you are the brother she always wished she had." Harry shook Theo's hand. Harry and Daphne left leaving Hermione and Theo alone.

"Well I'm pretty exhausted from our day. I better get some rest so we can prepare for tomorrow." Hermione said.

"I agree it has been a long day and I need some rest myself. Breakfast on the patio in the morning?" Theo asked.

"I'd love that. I love looking at the gardens here. Good night Theo." She squeezed his shoulder and walked towards her room. Theo sat for a moment touching his shoulder daydreaming of what he wished could happen.


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT own the rights to Harry Potter or it's characters they belong to JK ROWLING**

 **Thank you as always to my betas xsoullessXbeautyx and GryffinKitty**

 **Please feel free to leave a review!**

 **Chapter 13**

Theo woke to Pearl tapping on the window. He saw the note was from a resort in Spain that said they would accommodate his chair if they chose to visit. He wrote back a quick response saying he would get them dates as soon as possible. Pinky popped into his room.

"Master is needing clothes?" Pinky started rifling through his closet.

"You don't need to help me Pinky. I'll be fine." Theo started to say.

"No. Master sees bad master. I makes sure you dress ok." Pinky snapped. She laid out two outfits. The first a green button up shirt with some muggle jeans. The second a dark blue collared shirt with tan slacks.

"I'll go with the blue I think." Theo began to get himself ready. Thinking of all the things he needed to pack to take to Azkaban. He was mentally checking things off his list when he heard Pinky sobbing.

"What's wrong Pinky?" Theo asked the elf.

"What if bad master hurts you? Pinky won't be there." she began tugging on her ears.

"Pinky, it's ok. Hermione and Snape will be there. He doesn't have a wand and the warden said he is a high security prisoner. I'm sure he won't be able to do anything." Theo tried consoling the elf.

"Missy Hermione is brave and smart. Pinky no worries if she with you." Pinky began putting the other set of clothes away. Theo smiled at the elf. She still worried over him like he was a child.

"Pinky makes breakfast. Cereal, porridge, sausages, eggs, mushrooms, tomatoes, black pudding, and baked beans." Pinky started to push him to get down to the patio. He saw that Hermione of course was already there waiting for him. She wore a pink silk dress that had a collar. It made her sun kissed skin look even more tan. Her hair was in a low bun which made him a little sad. He loved seeing it wild and free. She glanced up from reading her notes and smiled at him. He felt his heart beating faster as he approached her.

"Good morning Theo! Pinky went out of her way this morning. We will have a good start to our long day." Hermione tried to sound cheerful. She was dreading today though. She didn't want Theo to be hurt by whatever his father had to say. She hoped Quincy would be forth coming due to being weakened by Azkaban.

"Morning Hermione. Pinky must be in one of her moods today. She tried to dress me like a baby." Theo laughed reaching for the sausages. He looked up at Hermione and saw the look of worry on her face.

"Are you alright? You seem worried." He didn't want her to worry about meeting with his father.

"It's nothing. Just a bit of anxiety over how things will go today. I won't worry too much, I have you and Severus." Hermione laid her hand on top of his and squeezed. Theo felt his heart start to race at her touch.

"Don't worry. I will make sure my father doesn't do anything to you. Harry will come get you if my father gets out of control." Theo said.

"Well, thank you for worrying about my safety. Hopefully it won't come to that. I have rather tough skin though, so do not worry about him hurting my feelings." She said, absentmindedly scratching her left arm through her sleeve. Theo noticed her doing this and made a mental note to ask her why later. They heard Pinky greeting someone at the door. Severus and Harry walked through the patio door to greet them.

"Hello Severus. Hello Harry. Would you care to eat with us?" Hermione asked.

"I've already eaten this morning but thank you Hermione." Severus pulled out a chair to sit next to Hermione.

"Same here, but I'd love some coffee if you have any." Harry said taking the seat next to Theo. Pinky brought Harry a cup and he helped himself to the coffee. Harry glanced over at Hermione and Severus. He remembered how hard it was for Hermione to get over her relationship with him. There were many nights she woke him crying and asking if she made the right choice. He was never able to answer her until he met Daphne. Daphne and he wanted all the same things and life wouldn't be complete without her and all the dreams they had together. He hoped that Hermione was at peace with her decision. He would support her no matter what she decided.

"Harry will you go over how we will enter Azkaban? I'd like to make sure we go over the proper procedures." Hermione said.

"Always needing to follow the rules Hermione." Severus chortled. Hermione's eyes flashed in displeasure.

"Of course. I don't want anything to go wrong today Severus. This is too important to Theo." Hermione snapped at him.

"Well, we will have to use a portkey to get there. It's the only way to ensure Theo's chair makes it through safely. Then we will meet Warden Jenkins in the holding cell before they bring Mr. Nott out. He will be in magical handcuffs for our protection. I've had to interview him a few times. He will have his wits about him. It doesn't seem like Azkaban affects him as it does most people. So be mindful if he tries to pretend otherwise." Harry said. Hermione nodded and gathered her notes and the journal.

"Let's go to the portkey then. I'd like to get this over with as soon as we can. I don't want to tire Theo out today." Hermione said heading to the front door. Severus, Theo, and Harry followed behind her and out to the front of the Manor. Harry pulled a key out of his pocket.

"This will be ready to go at 9:30 A.M. so we have about five minutes to be ready and have everyone touch the key." Harry explained to the group. Hermione motioned to Severus to talk to him privately.

"Severus, what do you think about my idea to help Theo for the wedding?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Your ideas could possibly work. Making the potion will take time though as you know. At least a week to brew. I do not mind to help you in the task. We will have to ask Theodore if he is willing to try these experimental trials." Severus replied.

"Of course, I am fairly certain though he will want to try. Being able to be at the wedding and not in his chair would be a dream come true for him. Honestly, I'm hoping Quincy will be able to help us and get him well." She stared at Theo hoping that today would be productive.

"I wouldn't count on Quincy to be forthcoming. He thrives on torturing people physically as well as mentally. I fear this will not be as productive as we would like." Severus's eyes following to where Hermione was looking.

"Well at least he has us then right Sev?" Hermione spoke softly. Severus nodded in agreement. If Theodore was to get well he did have the best care possible he thought. Harry motioned for them to come back over as the portkey was about to leave. Hermione rushed to Theo's side and held onto his arm. Severus saw a blush creep up on young Theodore's face. The reaction bothered him to no end. He knew he didn't have any right to be angry at the boy, but it still hurt to imagine Hermione with anyone else. He wasn't even sure if Hermione reciprocated the feelings Theodore obviously had. He reached over and grabbed Harry's shoulder. They all felt the pull at their navels and landed hard on the ground out side the doors of Azkaban.

Theo had never bothered to visit his father before so he had no idea how terrifying Azkaban looked. He glanced around seeing they were surrounded by water. The building was tall, dark, and depressing. He felt his joy slowly slipping from him. He realized the dementors were flying above Azkaban. Realizing why he was feeling this way he nodded his head to Harry to go inside. Harry led the way to the door where they saw Warden Jacobs waiting for them.

"Auror Potter, good to see you as always." Warden Jacobs said extending his hand to Harry.

"You as well Warden Jacobs. As you can see I've brought everyone that is pre-approved to be here for the interview." Harry motioned to Hermione, Severus, and Theo.

"Quite right. We will have you empty all of your belongings in my office before we allow you to meet with the prisoner. I will have to approve anything you take into the interview room. Mr. Nott I presume?" holding his hand out to Theo.

"Yes, I'm Theo. Thank you for setting this up for us. If I never had to see him again this wouldn't be necessary." Theo frowned.

"Your father has not suffered the normal side effects that Azkaban usually does to a wizard. He has kept most of his mind about him. Still very manipulative. Besides the young ladies who visit him you are the first to come and see him in five years." Jacobs said guiding them through the corridors.

"What young ladies? Who would even visit my father? Can you give me a name?" Theo was very perturbed. Who would even want to see Quincy?

"Of course, I will get the log out once we enter my office. It's just around the corner." Jacobs showed them through the double doors to his very large office. Hermione was disturbed by the lack of organization the office seemed to have. There were papers strewn about and nothing in folders or cabinets. She wondered how Warden Jacobs managed to get through the day. She glanced over at Theo seeing the look of dismay on his face, she gave a tiny laugh. He looked up at her and smirked.

"Salazar, you should check over the items we require before you go looking for the log book. We don't have all day to wait for you to find it in your quarters." Severus said in disgust. The tone in Severus's voice didn't even register with Warden Jacobs. As if he was oblivious to the mess in the office.

"Of course. Please lay everything on this table here and explain why you will need them please." Warden Jacobs motioned to the only cleared off table in the office. Hermione laid down the book they had found from the library, her own notebook, a quill, and a recorder. She hoped the Warden wouldn't take the recorder away. She had wanted to record the conversation so that they could play it back and listen to their interview. She had a backup plan of course but she didn't want to resort to trying out a new spell without properly testing it. Severus laid out an old album to add to the pile, which intrigued the three younger adults. Theo had nothing to add because he didn't want his father to think he wanted anything to do with being at the meeting. Warden Jacobs looked over all the materials and flipped through all the books and albums.

"I can't allow the muggle device, but everything else will be fine. Auror Potter must stay in the room with you all. If any of you require leave cast the spell _Cistem Aperio_ at the box by the door and one of our guards will escort you out." Warden Jacobs said collecting the recorder. _Bollocks_ Hermione thought to herself. She would just have to try the spell and hope it would work. She had been developing a spell to allow her quill to record sound as well. She just hadn't had the time to test it properly. They gathered their belongings and Hermione cast the spell non verbally on her quill and prayed that it would work.

Theo's nerves were getting the better of him. He didn't want his father to see Hermione. He was afraid of what he would say or do. Having to see him brought back the awful memories of when he was younger.

* * *

" _THEODORE, come to my study immediately." Quincy Nott yelled. Theo raced down to his father's study. Dread filling his body. What had he done? His father never wanted to see him unless it was to punish him for something. Theo reached the study and opened the doors. There stood his father with a large white envelope in his hands. Theo paled realizing that his O.W.L.'s must have come in. He couldn't have done badly enough for his father to be so angry though._

" _Take a look at this rubbish." Quincy threw the paper at him. Theo scanned the page;_

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts: Exceeds Expectations_

 _Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations_

 _Charms: Outstanding_

 _Herbology: Exceeds Expectations_

 _Potions: Outstanding_

 _Study of Ancient Runes: Outstanding_

 _Arithmancy: Exceeds Expectations_

 _Muggle Studies: Outstanding_

" _I'm sorry if I've disappointed you Sir." Theo began but was interrupted by Quincy slapping him across the face._

" _You wasted your time studying for MUGGLE STUDIES!" roared his father. Incensed by the idea his son would even bother to try in the class._

" _Father, the class was not…"_

" _Was not what? Don't say difficult Theodore. You even bothering to pay attention to this rubbish is what angers me. You know that muggles are useless to us. You should not have wasted your time in this class and worked harder in subjects that matter!" His father began to roll up his sleeves and bent over the table to retrieve his wand._

" _BUDDY, come." his father yelled. Buddy popped into the study looking at Theo. He walked over to his father and bowed._

" _Master, how can Buddy serve you?" he bowed before Quincy Nott._

" _As my son only cares for you, and that little elf Pinky, I must make him see how being a muggle lover will affect him. CRUCIO!" Quincy pointed the wand at Buddy. The elf writhed in pain. Screaming for Theo to help him. Theo couldn't move as he realized his father had put him in a body binding curse. He watched as his father kept torturing Buddy. Tears falling from his eyes. Buddy and Pinky were the only ones who had bothered to care about him after his mother died. They did their best to keep him safe from his father. He should have known better than to think good marks would please his father. Quincy eventually tired from torturing the house elf and kicked Buddy across the room. He walked towards Theo and spat in his face._

" _You are worthless. Caring for house elves and learning about Muggles. You will learn the ways of our family Theodore. I will not have a blood traitor in my home." With that Quincy left his office and Theo crumpled to the ground. He crawled over to Buddy cradling him in his lap._

" _I'm so sorry." Theo wept._

" _Young Master do not cry. Buddy will be fine. Take me to Pinky." Buddy fell unconscious and Theo took him to Pinky to be healed._

* * *

Theo shook himself from the memory trying to compose himself. He needed to keep his wits about him if he were to face his father. He, Hermione, and Snape entered the small room. Theo wheeled himself between the two chairs at the large metal desk. The room itself was damp and smelled like it hadn't been cleaned in years. Theo shouldn't be surprised how many people actually came to visit anyone here. Well except Draco and Narcissa visiting Lucius while he was held prisoner. Hermione came and sat next to him. She grabbed his arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze. It helped to have her here. She kept him calmer at least. Snape chose not to sit though, and Theo wasn't sure why. Harry also stood in the back of the room with Snape, his arms crossed and wand at the ready. The door swung open and a guard was holding Quincy Nott in shackles. Theo looked down at them and saw that there were markings. Most likely to inhibit his magic. It was then Theo allowed his eyes to travel to his father's face. He looked gaunt and was filthy due to the conditions of the prison. He tried to still show that he was as important as he had once been. His father's eyes met his and a sneer crossed Theo's face. His father smirked as he sat at the table across from him.

"Why after all this time have you come to see me Theodore?" Quincy said as he laid his hands on the table.

"As you can see I am not myself." Theo motioned to the chair.

"Yes, I see that. What happened to you?" Quincy asked.

"After our conversation at the Battle of Hogwarts I was hit by something. Not long after I began to lose the ability to walk. It has now become permanent." Theo said quickly. He watched Quincy as he took in this information. To see if anything would give him away as to being the reason he was bound to this chair, but he saw nothing. He felt Hermione adjust herself next to him. Quincy's eyes flashed over to her and narrowed.

"My, my, I am graced with the presence of Hermione Granger. The filthy mudblood who thinks she is so clever." Quincy hissed. Theo felt his face flush in anger. He was about to say something when Hermione reached over and grabbed his hand. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Yes, I am here to help your son recover. I know you have your feelings about me. Let's however attempt to be civil." Hermione said sternly. Quincy sneered at her. Theo could see the thoughts passing through his face.

"You are under the delusion I care that Theodore is in this condition." Quincy smirked at her. Theo was not surprised by his response but he saw the disgust cross Hermione's.

"Well then we should just leave don't you think Theo?" Theo was surprised by her response. He looked over at her and saw her give him a look as if to say trust me. She started to get out of her seat when Quincy spoke.

"Have you even bothered to check him for curses?" Quincy said quickly.

"Of course. We have only been able to alleviate his condition with Skele-Gro for five minutes. Severus and I are working on other remedies." Hermione sat back down while she spoke.

"Severus? You allow the mudblood to call you by your name?" disgust dripping from his voice.

"I suggest you do not call her that again in my presence Nott. Instead of worrying about what I'm doing, why don't we discuss your son, your heir." Severus said in a clipped tone. Quincy eyed Severus and leaned back in his chair.

"I don't know what we could possibly have to discuss. I was not apart of the reason he has become useless." Hermione then took out the journal and threw it on top of the table. Quincy touched the book but gave no emotion on his face.

"Our family journal? Why would this be of any consequence?" Quincy laughed.

"There are many spells and curses within the book. We also know the book is bound by Dark Blood Magic. Who is the other entry?" Hermione asked while she flipped the book open to the mystery writer. Quincy looked into the book and pushed it back towards Hermione.

"I do not know. Nor do I care." Quincy replied.

"Now that I don't believe. You would be very particular about who you would allow bind themselves to your family's book. This is very Dark Magic you had to allow it as Theo did not bind the person to the book." Hermione retorted.

"Someone could have stolen the book while I was locked away here in Azkaban." Quincy replied.

"Just stop lying! All you do is lie. You lied about how Mum died! You lied about Muggleborns! They are not stupid and they do not steal our magic! Hermione is the brightest witch of our age. She could become Minister of Magic one day. You should be groveling for her forgiveness because she could hex you to oblivion." Theo screamed at his father.

"You have always been an emotional, foolish, reckless child. I can't believe that you are the heir to our family. I'm so disappointed in what I have been forced to raise. You are too much of your mother. She was foolish just like you. Thinking she could leave me and take the heir to my legacy. Your mother got what she deserved. I'm just sorry I had to keep on raising you." Quincy sneered.

' _CRACK_ ' The sound of Hermione's hand connecting to Quincy's face echoed in the room. Harry sprang forward to restrain Hermione.

"You are disgusting! Speaking to Theo that way. I hope that you suffer endlessly here for what you've done to him." Hermione yelled. Harry had to escort her out of the room. Severus came and sat next to Theo.

"Quincy, you and I know that you are capable of this evil. What can be done to reverse it? You have to have some idea." Severus said.

"Why would I want to help? I feel no remorse in serving the Dark Lord. I have nothing to look forward to so they can not take away any joy from me." Quincy laughed.

"If you have managed to create a curse like this it will be one that might come close to being an unforgivable curse." Severus continued. Theo looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

"Think of it. The greatness you would have achieved to permanently incapacitate an enemy. It's far worse than using _Imperio_ on someone. You will have ruined their whole life. It would go in all of the Dark Arts books. The Nott name forever in history." Severus said. Quincy looked at Severus and was pondering his words.

"Yes, it would bring back glory to the Nott name if I had done this. Sadly though I cannot make a claim that isn't true." Quincy smirked at them.

"Who is visiting you then at least? The warden said some girl comes and visits you." Theo asked angrily.

"Oh it's never the same witch. Just someone who says they work for a newspaper. Wanted to get a Death Eater's story and I am sadly the only true Death Eater left with half a mind." Quincy replied. Severus and Theo realized that they were not going to get any more answers from him. In that moment Severus pulled out the album he had brought. Theo glanced over and saw photos of Severus, Quincy, Lucius, and Narcissa.

"You know that Lucius has passed, yes?" Severus questioned. Theo saw his father's eyes return to the photo and looking longingly at Narcissa. Theo didn't understand what Snape was trying to do.

"Of course, I was here when it happened." Quincy quipped.

"Let me tell Theodore why you would be so interested in Lucius being dead Quincy." Severus sneered. Theo looked between the men and realization dawned on his face.

"You must be joking. You care for Mrs. Malfoy? You must be a fool. She always loved Lucius. She would have never strayed from him." Theo spoke with disbelief in his voice. He watched Quincy ring his hands together as if trying to keep himself from doing something he would regret. Theo grabbed the album and flipped through it. Seeing photo after photo of the four of them together.

"She would have chosen me. If I had not been forced to marry your pathetic mother and produce an heir." Quincy hissed at him. Theo could not believe what he was hearing. Was his father delusional? He must talk to Narcissa about all of this. Snape began to close the album and reached over to Quincy.

"Once long ago we were friends Quincy. Before the Dark Lord and Death Eaters. Do you not feel that man still inside you? Are you that bitter still?" Severus spoke quietly. Quincy reached for the album and stroked a photo of Narcissa laughing. Theo could see the regret all over his father's face.

"I will always be bitter for Lucius taking her from me and you supporting him. I ended up being forced to marry a talentless witch and have this useless child for a son. I hate all of you and I'm glad you all have suffered so." Quincy said tossing the album back to Snape. Theo was furious. It was bad enough he had to deal with his father and his horrible words. He would not listen to Quincy keep speaking ill of his mother and talking of his undying love for Narcissa Malfoy.

" _Cistem Aperio"_ Theo said as he pointed at the box.

"I will never come back here. You are dead to me and I promise you this. I will use our name to bring good and light into this world. This world you tried to tarnish in evil. Goodbye Father." Theo wheeled himself out of the room. Snape following him from behind. They found Harry comforting Hermione in the Warden's office.

"Oh Theo, I'm so sorry I lost my temper. I just couldn't listen to him talk to you like that any longer." She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Theo rubbed her back and took a deep breath, familiarizing himself with her scent.

"I'm just sorry you had to come here for nothing. I feared this would be fruitless." Theo replied.

"Perhaps not fruitless Theodore. I know your father well. He may or may not have done this but I believe he knows who has. This mystery guest could answer those questions for us. Where is that dimwitted warden?" Severus glanced around the room. As if hearing his name the warden appeared through the office doorway.

"Here are the logs you requested." Warden Jacobs handed Severus some papers. He glanced through them muttering.

"Do you have this witch leave her wand? Do you properly check the owner every time?" Severus began to sneer.

"Well of course!" The warden said with indignation.

"It appears your security then is lacking. There are not several witches who come as Quincy mentioned. It's the same witch who signs different names. You can tell by her handwriting." Severus threw the papers at Warden Jacobs. Hermione looked over the logs and realized Severus was correct. She must be using glamour charms to change her features. The warden looked scandalized as he checked the sheets realizing they were correct.

"We will make sure that security will be tightened for the entire prison." Warden Jacobs said stiffly. Hermione couldn't believe the idiocy of this wizard. Obviously Azkaban is not as safe as it could be.

"I'm terribly sorry warden, but I've left my quill and need to retrieve it." Hermione said. The warden motioned for her to go into the room. She walked up to the table to grab her quill and her eyes met Quincy's as he was being escorted out.

"You can't help him Mudblood. Try as you might he won't be fixed by you." Quincy spat as he left the room. Hermione was not surprised by his reaction. She headed back to the warden's office eager to see if her spell had worked. She would have to check once she was alone at home.

The four of them left Azkaban and headed back to Nott Manor. Hermione could see that Theo was worn out from the afternoon. As she headed into the manor she thought she should ask Pinky to serve Theo dinner in his room. She was about to call for her when Pinky and another elf apparated in front of them. It must have been Theo's other elf Buddy.

"Young Master, Buddy is here to help you to your room." Hermione could hear that Buddy spoke more eloquently than Pinky did. She was very curious to why that was. She glanced over at Theo and saw his half smile at the elf. Hermione could see that he was trying to keep himself composed in their presence.

"Harry, Severus, why don't we have some dinner and allow Theo to retire for the evening. I'm sure travelling by Portkey was exhausting for him." Hermione said. Theo nodded at her, relief flooding his features as he and the elves headed up stairs. Hermione took Harry and Severus to the kitchen and made them a sandwich.

"Severus, what do you think is going on with this mystery person?" Hermione asked.

"I can't say with certainty but I suspect whoever she is must be the mystery writer in their book. Quincy would never just allow someone to bind themselves to his family's book. I dare say we have someone keep an eye on Azkaban to see if she appears. Maybe Mr. Weasley since he is inept at doing much else in the Auror department." his last statement made Harry chortle.

"Ron isn't that bad anymore, but I agree I will have someone keep an eye on the visitors that come and go through Azkaban now. I need to speak to the Minister about the lack of security as well." Harry said.

The men finished their dinner and said their goodbyes to Hermione. She was so tired and wanted to turn in for the night. She felt though she should at least check on Theo. The door to his room was closed but she pushed it open a bit. There was Theo lying in bed, Pinky on one side of him asleep holding his hand and Buddy on the other holding his other hand. Hermione felt the tears slipping from her eyes. They loved him so much that they knew he would need them once he returned. She covered them all up with a blanket and stepped out of his bedroom shutting the door.


End file.
